Incomprensible
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Arthur y Merlin siempre han parecido llevar una relación normal de Rey y Sirviente, pero ya es momento que después de mucho tiempo logren entender porque su amistad es tan incomparable y que asuman lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro. SPOILERS
1. Confusión

_Con el comienzo de la nueva temporada de Merlin, me vinieron a la mente varias ideas, las cosas han pasado ligeramente como a uno le gusta, pero siempre es mejor dejar que la imaginación haga lo suyo. Espero les guste este comienzo._

Deambulaba Merlin por los campos de Camelot en busca de algunas yerbas que Gaius le había encargado para la poción de Morgana, el joven mago desde luego lo hacía de mala gana, sobre todo a sabiendas de las intenciones de aquella chica para destruir Camelot y muchos más al estar imposibilitado para detenerla cuando el tonto del… perdón, el astuto Rey la tenía como las más digna servidora de su reino. Obviamente eso lo hacía echar fuego por los ojos cada vez que tenía que servirla, aunque por fortuna ella no lo requería, a sabiendas de que Merlin era un peligroso enemigo para sus planes y lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca.

El mago estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse, típico, era tan descuidado que lo que menos le importaba era cuidarse las espaldas. Además, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre cómo detener a su enemiga, que aquella persona ya técnicamente estaba encima.

-**Estás muerto.** –escuchó decir, por lo que levanto el rostro con claros signos de palidez, se pensó como un idiota, pero nada mejoró cuando escucho el típico ruido de una espada desenvainándose. –**Idiota.** –ante aquel insulto, solo pudo rodar los ojos, era nada más y nada menos que la inconfundible voz de su señor, el Príncipe Arthur. **-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Merlin que la guardia nunca debe estar baja? **–preguntó el joven noble al que ostentaba el puesto de su sirviente personal.

-**Sucede que en estos momentos estoy trabajando su Alteza.** –contestó con tono mordaz, por lo que Arthur solo pudo levantar una ceja. –**Si me pregunta, lo que desde luego no creo.** –agregó ante la negación de su señor. –**le diré que no puedo tener mis pensamientos en dos sitios a la vez, sobre todo si conseguir la hoja de mandalora es tan difícil de encontrar con semejante tamaño.** –mostró la planta, muy chica a decir verdad.

-**Me da igual lo que digas Merlin, solo vengo a avisarte que mañana saldremos muy temprano a cazar, quiero todo preparado y espero que esta vez no olvides llevar tu cerebro, ya que la última casi provocas que nos maten.** –decía con aparente molestia, quejándose de tener al sirviente mas incompetente de toda la historia en Camelot.

-**¡Yo no tuve la culpa! **–se quejó Merlin. –**Solo a ti se te ocurre preparar una trampa cuando voy a recoger un poco de agua, aun sabiendo que ignoraba completamente su posición.** –hablaba como si le estuviera recriminando, bueno, técnicamente lo estaba haciendo, pues luego de haber sido ordenado a cocinar en pleno bosque, lo que menos debería haber hecho Arthur era ya no seguir poniendo trampas, cuando se suponía que ya tenían suficientes conejos.

-**¡Excusas Merlin, Excusas!** –grito Arthur comenzando a alejarse del lugar, el joven mago ignoro por completo a su Príncipe y volvió al suelo, buscando aquella yerba de pacotilla, pero justo en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se giro, solo para ver a Arthur muriéndose de la risa, el muy cretino se atrevió a arrojarle una rama solo por diversión.

-**¡Esto no se quedara así! **–sentenció Merlin, pero Arthur solo aparento tener mucho miedo y dándose la vuelta siguió su caminar. El mago se quedo haciendo pucheros y maldiciendo por lo bajo a su pedante futuro Rey. ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearlo? Si supiera cuantas veces Merlin le ha salvado la vida, no se portara de esa forma. Pero claro, lo que Arthur tenia de músculos, le faltaba de gratitud. Aunque quizá tuviera que ver con que todo era secreto.

Después de terminar de recoger las suficientes yerbas, se dirigió directo a la casa de Gaius, mientras lo hacía, pensaba en Arthur, de hecho, casi siempre estaba en su mente, sobre todo porque todos se la pasaban diciéndole que debía obedecerle en todo, que él era el príncipe y que se merecía todas las atención, que era el mejor caballero del reino y por si fuera poco, el Dragón le dijo que era su destino salvarle el trasero a Arthur durante el resto de su vida. En serio, la gente tenía en demasiada estima el príncipe, sobre todo porque nadie lo conocía como realmente era.

-**Sí.** –murmuro para sí mismo. –**es un idiota, un ególatra, infantil, orgulloso, rubio tonto y cretino.** -seguía diciendo. –**aunque bueno, no es feo.** –se quedo parado en seco, ¿el estaba diciendo eso? –**Ay no, esto no es normal.** –frunció el entrecejo, jamás en toda su vida había visto a Arthur como alguien atractivo. Jamás. –**Esto está mal, incorrecto.** –se empezó a decir, golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse de la cabeza al príncipe, pero no podía y eso lo puso extremadamente aterrado.

¿Cómo es que de estar recogiendo yerbas paso a pensar en el príncipe como alguien guapo? Su propia mente pareció contestarle. Sobre todo porque no era la primera vez que se le había ocurrido, por mucho tiempo llevaba negándose algún sentimiento por Arthur, los celos que sentía al ver como otros podían tocarlo, saludarlo y abrazarlo. Merlín simplemente era el sirviente más alejado de su amo que nadie. A lo máximo que había llegado era tomarle la mano y eso porque las situaciones así lo han exigido. Pero no más y Merlin quisiera saber que siente Gwen cuando tiene a Arthur en sus brazos; pues por más que lo negara, sentía celos de aquella chica al saber que Arthur la miraba con especial cariño y admiración. Algo que Merlin se merecía mucho más, pues los sacrificios que hacía por él, eran muchos más grandes que de cualquiera.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, era ilógico pensar que algún día Arthur lo vería como mas que su sirviente, quizá el joven príncipe era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, porque aunque lo llamara cretino, Arthur demostraba que sería mejor rey que su padre y quizá más que muchos otros. Pero aun así jamás podría pensar que Arthur lo desearía.

-**Merlin, deja de pensar en estupideces.** –se dijo a regañadientes a sí mismo, siguiendo su caminar, la cesta era un tanto incomoda, pero por lo menos mantenía las plantas en ella, así que Gaius no se quejaría por falta de material para sus pociones.

-**Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Merlin.** –cerro los ojos al tan solo reconocer la voz, porque de hecho no era la primera vez que se le aparecía por la espalda y escupía su odio por el joven mago. Por el contrario, Merlin se giro con la sonrisa más hipócrita que se sabía, a la que Morgana no pudo más que odiar aun más. -**¿Podrías dejar de perder el tiempo y llevar esas yerbas para que Gaius me prepare mi poción?, anoche no pude dormir por no tenerla. **–hablo con tono mordaz, tratando de enfurecer al mago.

-¿No será que no puede dormir por estar planeando la ruina de Camelot? –la pregunta llenó de cólera a la joven bruja y se adelanto con pasos firmes hasta tener a Merlin lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle solo a él.

-**Y ten por seguro que tú serás el primero en saberlo.** –sonriendo cínicamente se volvió a alejar. –**Me dio gusto verte Merlin.** –se dio la vuelta y con su reconocido andar pareció regresar al castillo. –**Por cierto, le dices a Gwen que me lleve la poción en cuanto esté lista.** –sin más desapareció de la vista del sirviente, que solo pudo preocuparse por el tremendo odio que guardaba la mujer en su corazón. Merlin siempre pensó que todos los magos y brujas tenían salvación, pero ahora comprendía que no todos.

Pero quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió a lo que debía hacer, seguir defendiendo a Camelot de Morgana y de su hermana Morgause. Después de llevar las yerbas a Gaius se dedico a limpiar los establos y cepillar los caballos que usarían el siguiente día con el príncipe y su caza habitual de la semana. Más tarde regreso con Gaius y gracias a que recientemente Arthur había concedido a Merlin un día a la semana para ayudar el médico de la corte, podría estudiar un poco de magia y practicarle sin muchos miramientos ni temor a ser descubierto.

Al siguiente día se levanto cuando el sol aun no se asomaba en el oriente, fue al establo y preparó los caballos, los ensilló y fue corriendo por un poco de comida que usarían para el desayuno, ya después se comerían lo casado, como usualmente pasaba. A veces usaban todo el día para cazar, otras veces medio, todo dependía del humor de Arthur y de no desesperarse por la estupidez habitual del sirviente.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, ya que usualmente no lo hacían al ser tan temprano, llegaron a las profundidades del bosque, Arthur decidió entonces bajar del caballo y anunciar intrínsecamente que ese era el lugar adecuado para comenzar. Merlin desde luego le acercó la ballesta y lentamente comenzaron a andar en busca de la presa adecuada. Pero pasó demasiado tiempo para eso, además, Merlin seguía tan preocupado por lo de Morgana, que no se le había ocurrido decir ni una sola palabra y Arthur pareció muy extrañado.

-**¿Por qué no eh escuchado tu melodiosa voz Merlin? **–la pregunta llegó tan sopetón, que el joven mago se quedo pensándolo un momentos y que por desgracia no supo contestar, pues de pronto el pensamiento sobre Morgana se había esfumado, pero el pensamiento sobre Arthur y su increíble atractivo había saltado de nuevo, ¿eso era normal? O sea, ¿escuchar la voz del príncipe era suficiente para volver a tenerlo en la mente de esa manera?

-**Porque su alteza se ha molestado tanto los últimos días en decirme que hablo demasiado que he decidido no hablarle más de lo que me corresponde.** –Arthur se detuvo tan de pronto que Merlin no pudo evitar chocar con él.

-**Lo que has dicho Merlin es la peor tontería que se te pudo ocurrir.** –habló de la misma manera en que mostraba molestia, el mago supo lo que vendría. –**Yo soy quien decide si habla o no hablas, así que, háblame… te lo ordeno.** –Merlin solo pudo rodar los ojos, estaba claro que no dejaría de molestarlo, además, no entendía la insistencia en que le hablara si las veces que cazaban siempre le exigía guardar silencio. Se quedo pasmado, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, su mente era todo un rollo, tenía a Morgana y a Arthur tan metidos, que era como ver al bien y al mal peleando atrozmente dentro de su cabeza.

El príncipe se detuvo de pronto, el mago pensó que le reclamaría por no obedecerle, pero con su mano derecha le pidió silencio y cero movimientos, había avistado algo, era obvio. Con un movimiento rotundo le digirió hacia el otro lado, así fue como lentamente acorralaron a su presa. Era un ciervo, muy hermoso a decir verdad, pero Arthur no tendría contemplaciones y con agudeza lo atravesó con una flecha disparada de la ballesta. Merlin solo pudo poner cara de dolor, pero sin quejarse mucho mas, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-**Esto no no lo comeremos aquí, será para mi padre.** –expresó Arthur con orgullo a lo que el otro puso mala cara, pues mínimo merecía probar algo de aquella jugosa carne, pero obviamente no podía decírselo a Arthur. Extrañamente al ver el rostro del príncipe, no pudo despegarle la mirada y pronto sus labios fueron el centro de atención, eran extrañamente más rojos de lo normal y lo mejor fue que Arthur se había dado cuenta, por lo que comenzó a sentirse extraño por la forma en que su sirviente le estaba dedicando una mirada llena de… ¡Dios!... ¿Deseo?

-**¡Merlin! **–si el mago hubiera sabido, era la tercera vez que el príncipe le hablaba, pero su mente estaba tan fuera de lugar, que ni siquiera lo había escuchado. –**Estoy aquí.** –le señalo sus ojos con claras intenciones de volverlo a la realidad. -**¿En serio Merlin, que te pasa? Hoy estas mas… extraño de lo normal. **–hasta cierto punto el príncipe pareció preocupado, aquella mirada distaba mucho de ser normal y jamás, jamás había sentido como si Merlin quisiera, uff, besarlo.

-**Perdón, yo, estaba, pues… ya sabes…** -el nerviosismo no hizo más que delatarlo. -**¿Quieres un poco de agua?** –los caballos no estaban muy lejos y había agua que se podía beber, así que fue la mejor excusa que se le pudo ocurrir, Arthur todo los ojos y asintió, dejándolo ir, pues ahora no solo Merlin parecía confundido. Era la primera vez que el príncipe tenía una confusión de este tipo. ¿Por qué? Porque lejos de desagradarle, lo hizo sentirse intrigado y con claros deseos de saber más.

Mientras el joven aprendiz de magia iba a donde estaban los caballos su cabeza buscaba millones de excusas para poder explicar lo que había pasado, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan descarado con Arthur, una cosa era que le gustara, pero otra muy diferente que… un momento, ¿esto era una revelación? ¿Estaba admitiendo que le gustaba? Bueno, quizá era demasiada obvia la respuesta, pero aun así sabía que estaba mal, que era ilógico, que si Arthur lo sabía seguro que lo asesinaba, además, nunca jamás se había enterado de algún hombre enamorado de otro. ¡Ilógico! Además, si Arthur tenia difícil pensar una relación con Gwen por ser sirvienta, con Merlin era peor, porque no solo era sirviente, sino además del mismo sexo.

-**¿Por qué no simplemente dejan de ocurrirme estas cosas? **–se decía, a sabiendas de la infinidad de situaciones en las que debió intervenir por Arthur, salvándole la vida y dedicándose a cumplir su destino, pero hoy era diferente; hoy no solo admitía que no solo amaba a Arthur por ser el heredero de Camelot, sino como hombre, con deseo carnal, con ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos, tocarlo, amarlo, ser suyo.

-**¿Cómo rayos se apaga un cerebro**? –se recriminó, definitivamente estar pensando en aquello solo le llevaba a mayores confusiones. Algo debía hacer, algo para olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos que no podrían ser para nada bienvenidos en ninguna persona. Por suerte era un comienzo y aquello podría quedar atrás rápidamente. De pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba por sorpresa de la espalda y le tapaba la boca.

-**Shh…** -masculló aquella persona. Merlin se sintió indefenso, alguien podría estar atacando a Arthur en estos momentos y él se dedicaba a caminar con extrema lentitud para regresar lo menos rápido posible con su señor. Era un idiota, se había desviado mucho de su misión de proteger al príncipe.

_Cualquier duda, aclaración, idea, sugerencia, reclamo y lo que tengan en mente, en un review please o mi correo, como prefieran. Nos vemos en la segunda parte. No sé cuando tarde en publicar la siguiente parte, pues aun tengo pendiente actualizar mi otro fic de Skins. Saludos. ^^_

_PD. Perdonad las faltas de ortografía o letras de más o menos._


	2. Decisiones

_Aquí vengo con la segunda parte, sinceramente me estoy complicando un poco para que vaya más o menos en términos lógicos, pero espero tenga el resultado que deseo y que por supuesto os agrade._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin estaba aterrado por la forma tan fuerte en que lo sostenían, definitivamente era un hombre de batalla aquel, probablemente algún esbirro de los enemigos de Camelot, aquellos que han intentado destruir el reino desde hace tiempo. Intentó zafarse, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero fue imposible, aquel era mucho más fuerte y no estaba seguro de usar su magia, ya de por si usarla sin premeditación había causado muchos problemas.

-En verdad eres impetuoso Merlín. –la voz de Gwaine estaba realmente sorprendida por la forma en que aquel muchacho escuálido y sin mucha fuerza se aferraba a defenderse de una forma tan aguerrida, que ni el mejor de los caballeros.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Gwaine! –una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro, había pasado al menos un par de meses desde que lo había conocido y lo había visto partir de Camelot. Sin contener y debido a la euforia y tranquilidad al saberse fuera de peligro se abrazo al hombre, festejando su presencia.

-Calma Merlin, que cualquiera pensaría mal. –contestó con media sonrisa el otro por la manera tan peculiar en la que se la había arrojado a los brazos, no es que le incomodara, para nada, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto, no con la vida que llevaba.

-Lo siento, perdón… no quise exagerar. –agregó, aunque a sabiendas de la felicidad que a su amigo también le causaba el reencuentro. –Un momento. –dijo el joven mago, mirando al otro con espanto. –No deberías estar por aquí, tu vida corre peligro, si algún soldado de Uther te ve… -pero Gwaine lo calló levantando la mano.

-Lo sé Merlin, solo estaba de paso, de hecho perdí la noción de mi posición y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en terrenos de Camelot, pero precisamente estoy de salida, no tengo muchas ganas de visitar a tu rey. –hablaba, a sabiendas de la actitud tan despótica que Uther tomaba, a pesar de haberle salvado la vida a su heredero.

-Pues agradezco tener la suerte de haberte encontrado. –sonriente le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, Gwaine para Merlin se había vuelto especial y cuando Arthur fuera rey de Camelot, le pediría que quitara la restricción sobre el chico, desde luego no dudaría en que el otro la quitaría sin muchos miramientos.

-¿Qué tal vas con Arthur? –la pregunta confundió un poco a Merlin, pero este solo rodo los ojos afirmando que todo seguía como siempre. – Hablo en serio…

-No entiendo a que te refieres. –cuestionó Merlin. –Todo está bien, Arthur sigue siendo el mismo ególatra de siempre.

-Ex extraño. –comenzó a decir Gwaine, con media sonrisa. –Cuando mencionas a Arthur tus ojos parecen brillar, es más, tu voz se escucha con completo orgullo, debes ser honesto Merlin. –aquellas palabras tensaron a Merlin sobremanera, ¿Es que aquello era tan obvio?

-N-no sé de qué hablas. –estaba rojo como un tomate, definitivamente no podía ser tan transparente y de Arthur siempre se expresaba igual, así que no encontraba fundamento a las palabras de su ahora amigo y parecía ser que confidente.

-Eh viajado tanto por estas tierras, que a veces logro comprender los sentimientos de la gente con verlos y escucharlos, desde que te vi y oí hablar de Arthur, supe que lo tuyo era más especial, diferente, incluso que de Gwen. –aquello no estaba ayudando a los nervios que saltaban del pobre mago. –Mira, no quiero entrometerme, después de todo se tu condición. –se acerco a Merlin, que no hizo más que tensarse más, si es que eso era posible. –No eres el primero y dudo que el último sirviente que se enamora de su rey o en este caso futuro rey. –agrego con cierto tono divertido. –Yo mismo lo he experimentado. –los ojos de Merlin se abrieron tan enormemente que Gwaine se echó a reír con fuerza. –Bueno, yo me enamoré de una princesa, pero como te darás cuenta no funcionó. –se apresuro a decir, la emoción de Merlin pronto se apagó.

-Bueno, yo… no sé qué decir. –balbuceo el pobre muchacho, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de ello tan abiertamente, todas las personas de Camelot sabían lo unidos que estaban Arthur y su sirviente, pero jamás alguno pensó en darle ese tipo de palabras, unas donde afirmaban que el mago estaba enamorado de su príncipe. De solo pensarlo la piel se le ponía arisca, si el Rey buscaba a los que poseían magia, no dudaría en cortarle la cabeza a Merlin por atrever a enamorarse de su hijo único.

-¡Creí que llevarías agua Merlin! –la voz de Arthur sonó fuerte en el bosque, ambos se giraron solo para ver su mala cara, su aspecto indiferente y su porte soberbio al caminar directo a ellos. El rubio recrimino con la mirada a su sirviente, pero pronto se encontró con la de Gwaine, que al verse descubierto se sintió preocupado, el príncipe parecía descontento al verle. –Gwaine. – comenzó a decir con ironía. –No esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí, mucho menos por las circunstancias que te lo prohíben. –Merlin frunció el entrecejo, esa no era la actitud que hubiera esperado de Arthur.

-Fueron mis pies los que llegaron a estas tierras Arthur, nada más. –contestó sin temerle al príncipe, pues estaba claro que los títulos nobiliarios no eran nada para él y que, aunque Arthur no era igual a todos los reyes déspotas de estos tiempos, sus palabras no llevaban el más mínimo respeto.

-Pues agradece que hoy estoy de buenas y que tengo cosas que hacer. –le sonrió sin verdadero sentimiento y siguió su andar hasta los caballos, que no estaba tan lejos ya, fue entonces que notaron al ciervo que llevaba entre sus manos, no era tan grande, así que no había necesidad de echárselo al hombro. –Es hora de irnos Merlin. –ordenó, subiéndose a su caballo, el joven mago se despidió de Gwaine con toda la cordialidad posible. –Espero que reconsideres tus viajes por Camelot Gwaine, no siempre se puede ser condescendiente. –aquel definitivamente no parecía ser el príncipe Arthur, el más noble de los príncipes. Hostigó al caballo con sus talones y lo hizo andar, dándole la espada al que una vez le salvo la vida, Merlin miro a Gwaine con tristeza, pidiendo disculpas por el príncipe.

-Descuida Merlin, se dé que se trata y déjame decirte algo… eres afortunado. –sonriendo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, el mago se quedó pensando en las palabras del hombre, dejándolo completamente perplejo. Sin más arreo el caballo y alcanzo a Arthur.

-No debiste ser tan descortés con Gwaine. –si había algo que pocos sabían, era que Merlin se pasaba de insolente, usualmente le decía sus verdades al príncipe y lo mejor era que este parecía comprenderlas y no le reprochaba nada, algo inusual, pero también divertido e interesante. –El solo pasaba por casualidad…

-No quiero que vuelvas a verlo. –interrumpió Arthur, el mago abrió la boca para protestar, pero pronto la cerró, quedándose sin argumentos lógicos, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Arthur? –A veces confías demasiado en las personas Merlin y eso está mal, no sabes cuando alguno de ellos puede apuñalarte por la espalada, eres demasiado confiado. –era la primera vez que Arthur le hablaba así, de esa forma, dándole un consejo. –Que te quede claro que en este mundo no todos son buenos. –le advirtió, levantando su mano, como si lo amenazara y mirándolo directo a los ojos. Merlin ya no supo que decir, de hecho ni siquiera se imaginaba que contestar.

-Creo que exageras. –contestó entonces, sonriendo como tonto, creyendo que todo aquello parecía un juego o un truco de Arthur para burlarse de su inteligencia, lo que sería lo más normal en esos momentos.

-¡No Merlin! –grito Arthur, acercando su caballo al que cabalgaba Merlin y tomándolo de sus prendas con fuerza. -¿Sabes las consecuencias de que algo te pasara? –aquello no hizo más que poner de los mil nervios al mago, tratando de no mirar a los ojos de Arthur y sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía de mas. –G-Gaius no me lo perdonaría. –eso ultimo parecía demasiado inverosímil, como si solo tratara de excusar su preocupación, logrando un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas que jamás le había visto. –Sí, ese sería el problema, dejando de lado tu incompetencia para el resto de tus asuntos. –habló, como encontrando una respuesta muy rebuscada; lo soltó y siguió avanzando, no volviendo a mirar a Merlin, que estupefacto hizo lo mismo.

-Pues no te preocupes, Gaius sabrá que fue por mi deber. –se atrevió a decir, tomando en cuenta que el deber de cualquier sirviente era el de proteger a su amo, aun a costa de su propia vida. Pero Arthur ya no hablo, solo negó con la cabeza, ordenando que lo dejara, que ya no era tiempo de seguir hablando.

El resto del camino ya no se dirigieron palabra alguna, volviendo el rato de lo más desagradable y común, no era normal que ninguno dijera nada, lo peor llego cuando al llegar, Arthur simplemente bajó de su caballo, tomó el ciervo y subió las escaleras a la entrada del Castillo, Merlin por supuesto lo siguió, pero Arthur no lo dejo, simplemente le dijo –Ve con Gaius, no te necesito mas – esas palabras fueron desgarradoras para el mago. Ese día definitivamente no había sido bueno, apenas llegaba la tarde y aunque pudiera leer un poco de los libros de magia, no era igual con la actitud con que Arthur lo había despedido, no es que quisiera una algarabía, pero usualmente no era tan frívolo. Triste, decidió ir a la casa de su mentor.

-¿Te pasa algo Merlin? –preguntó al anciano medico de la corte a su pupilo, luego de ver su semblante, el común estos días, sobre todo después de que Morgana declarara su fieles intenciones de acabar con Camelot. -¿Está todo bien con Arthur? –la pregunta hizo que el mago mirara al anciano con sorpresa.

-¿Es que mi vida es tan patética que todo circula a través de Arthur? –la pregunta iba llena de conmoción, de indignación, de melancolía, tenía tantas cosas que podían transmitir, que Gaius, con toda su vasta experiencia, supo que aquello no iría para mejor. –Estaré leyendo un poco. –sin muchos preámbulos fue a su habitación, encerrándose como realmente quería. El anciano se quedo pensativo, su mente de inmediato comenzó a trabajar, porque sabía que cada palabra del chico, tenía un significado.

Ya en su cuarto, saco el libro de hechizos y lo hojeó, pero su mente no pudo retener ninguno de ellos, estaba demasiado concentrada en Arthur y tratar de desviarse era inútil, aparecía sin ser invitado y recordaba lo sucedido con Gwaine. El príncipe no se había mostrado sensato y después mucho menos, algo no estaba bien, ¿y si estaba hechizado? ¿Si alguien, en su ausencia, lo había embrujado para fines malévolos? Tenía que investigar. Fue cuestión de minutos para que saliera a toda prisa de la casa de Gaius, a quien dejo mas confundido por el cambiante humor de su pupilo.

La noche estaba por caer sobre la ciudad, pero no era anormal ver al joven Merlin ir al Castillo, todos sabían que era el sirviente más preocupado por su príncipe que ningún otro. Los caballeros y guardias lo ignoraban al verlo pasar y más cuando sabían que iba en camino de los aposentos de Arthur. Pero no todos podían hacer lo mismo.

-¿Mucho trabajo Merlin? –de la nada se le apareció Morgana entre los pasillos y no tardo mucho en escupir el veneno que desde hacia mese soltaba al ver al joven sirviente. -¿Es que Arthur no deja de ser un pesado? –hablaba con tono hipócrita, medio sonriendo, como burlándose del mago. En realidad lo estaba haciendo. Lo que llevo al mago a pensar otra cosa, Gaius le había dicho que desde que Morgana se había enterado que era hija de Uther, sus aspiraciones al reino podrían ser prioridad, pero para ello debía eliminar al único estorbo. Arthur.

-En realidad solo me asegurare que las cosas estén en orden. –tuvo muchas respuestas, todas ofensivas, pero no podía arriesgarse a que aquella muchacha lo acusara y Uther lo separara de Arthur, dejándolo a merced de todos sus enemigos.

-Sí, tu siempre tan atento a tu futuro rey. –espeto con desdén la mujer. –Cuídalo bien y amalo que siempre, no sabemos que podría pasar en el futuro o imagínate, quedarnos sin Arthur, sería una tragedia. –sonriente siguió su andar y sin más desapareció entre los pasillos, dejando a Merlin comiéndose el coraje, justo lo que buscaba. Pero el mago rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a caminar, logrando llegar a su objetivo.

Como siempre entro sin tocar, pero solo para encontrarse con que Gwen estaba ahí, en la habitación de Arthur, con las manos entrelazadas con las de Arthur. En un principio no supo cómo actuar, se quedo moviendo la boca, tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero su corazón parecía interponerse con el habla y un extraño dolor le impedía decir algo.

-¿Es que no sabes tocas Merlin? –preguntó Arthur, soltándole las manos a Gwen y dando la espalda a Merlin, caminando rumbo a la ventana, hablando con fuerza y enfado. –Es todo Gwen, puedes irte. –aquello no se lo esperó Merlin que ya se le había ocurrido salir corriendo y no interrumpir mas.

-Te veo luego. –le musito Gwen, a lo que el mago solo pudo asentir, aunque pudiendo captar tristeza en los ojos de la chica, además de ver claramente que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Merlin sintió celos, si, ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba claro que debía captar su lugar, que Arthur jamás lo miraría de ninguna forma como algo mas, de hecho, ni siquiera como amigo pues ya lo estaba demostrando.

-Te estás tomando demasiadas atribuciones Merlin. –comenzó a decir Arthur, aunque de hecho no era la primera vez que entraba sin avisar, no sabía a qué venía el enfado. –A partir de ahora tendrás mas cuidado con tus movimientos, no quiero que te pases de la línea otra vez, soy el príncipe. Recuérdalo. –sentenció, pero sin darse la vuelta y mirando por la ventana.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con plena confusión, terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta, como usualmente lo hacía. Arthur entonces se dio la vuelta y lo miro, en sus ojos no se veía enojo, solo, decepción. Al menos eso percibió Merlin.

-Ya no serás mas mi sirviente… -el mundo se había acabado para Merlin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Pues esta es la segunda parte, de verdad espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en la tercera. Cualquier cosa, Rw. Saludos a todos. ^^_


	3. Aceptación

_Después de tanto tiempo por fin puedo actualizar este fic y próximamente lo haré también con el de Skins, espero que esta parte no le aburra y que perdonen las faltas de ortografía o letras de más o de menos._

**Serie**: _Merlin (BBC)_  
**Pareja**: _Arthur/Merlin_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían sido días terribles para Merlin, no podía comprender un mundo sin Arthur, no uno donde tener que ayudar a los pedantes caballeros y damiselas de otros reinos era su principal labor, con molestia se dedicaba a cumplir órdenes por parte de todos y ciertamente jamás se había visto en una posición tan incómoda, en verdad que Arthur no era tan malo después de todo, ¡bendita la hora en que lo venia descubriendo! Lo peor de todo era que a su príncipe ni siquiera se lo había cruzado por casualidad, siempre en entrenamientos y eso ya era mucho decir porque la gente rumoreaba que era la primera vez en años que el príncipe mostraba tanto ímpetu contra quienes se entrenaba.

Eran ya cinco largos días bajo las órdenes de Sir León, que lejos de ser un mandón, tenía cierta condescendencia para con el chico debido a que lo consideraba un verdadero enclenque, no sabía si aquello era una ventaja o una burla, pero al menos con él no tenía problemas. Al llegar a la casa de Gaius se encontró con que el anciano estaba en el castillo, Merlin miro con desesperación hacia la enorme construcción, en verdad extraña a Arthur, no podía negárselo y no tenia porque seguirse engañando, pero resultaba que ahora el príncipe prescindía de sus servicios, era verdad todo eran patrañas.

Se arrojó a su cama y casi de inmediato se quedo dormido, considerando que casi todo el tiempo lo habían mantenido ocupado, ya no tenía tiempo de vigilar a Morgana, bueno, si no lo podía hacer con Arthur, mucho menos con esa mujer. No sabía hasta que punto aquello podría tener consecuencias, pero como fuera, su función ahora estaba lejos de seguir salvaguardando la integridad del futuro rey de Camelot y esa sola idea lo estaba matando. **-¡Merlín!** –una voz gruesa y muy fuerte lo hizo levantarse de golpe, se dio cuenta de que tenía las sabanas alrededor, lo que daba a entender que Gaius ya se había pasado por ahí. **-¡Merlin!** –ahora la voz sonaba desesperada y como si estuviera sufriendo, de inmediato supo que se trataba del Dragón, así que sin pensárselo mucho tiempo salió rumbo al claro donde ya se había vuelto costumbre encontrárselo después de que escapara de las cavernas del castillo.

Hacia alfo de frio y no se le había ocurrido llevarse ropa para abrigarse, aunque a la llegada de gran Dragón, las cosas se pusieron mejor, el viento que desprendía en su descenso seguía siendo impresionante y su tamaño no dejaba de asombrarlo; aunque ser un _Dragonlord_ no era tan común, no estaba seguro de que alguna vez pudiera dejar de temerle. -**¿Qué haces joven mago? ¿Acaso ya no te importa la seguridad del joven príncipe? **–Merlin no entendía porque aquel Dragon siempre los trataba como unos niños, aunque comparando edades… -**Tu misión es protegerle y ahora mismo estas más alejado de él que nunca, sin mencionar que la bruja ha continuado planes que ni siquiera imaginas.** –el regaño definitivamente era de lo más normal y el joven mago las comprendía muy bien.

-**Es Arthur quien me ha alejado de su lado y no puedo hacer nada.** –el rugido del Dragón lo hizo callar de pronto. –**Vale, sé que eso no es impedimento pero…** -no sabía cómo decirle al Dragón que se había enamorado de Arthur y que ahora las consecuencias podrían ser peores que si lo dejara solo con Morgana. –**No sé si pueda seguirlo por más tiempo, él se está convirtiendo en el centro de mi vida y… eso me confunde.** –no lo dijo directamente, pero al menos estaba siendo sincero.

-**¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte esto Merlin? **–los ojos del Dragón brillaron por unos momentos. –**Tú y Arthur están destinados a estar juntos por siempre, sin ti el no será nada y tu sin él tampoco.** –movió sus alas en señal de ida. –**Tienes que estar de nuevo a su servicio o ambos perecerán, lo mismo que Camelot y todo Albion.** –el brinco que dio fue impresionante y cuando ya estaba en el aire Merlin pudo sentirse desfallecer, ahora estaba obligado a que Arthur lo regresara a su antiguo puesto y eso sería como si Uther dejara de perseguir a los hechiceros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las mañanas siempre eran maravillosas, la gente de Camelot madrugaba para empezar con sus quehaceres pues era imperativo mantener el comercio entre el propio pueblo y otros reinos para que siguieran siendo los más fuertes de la región, eso era algo que se venía dando desde la llegada de Uther Pendragon como rey. Aunque la mayoría esperaba un futuro mejor con el heredero, Arthur, quien esa mañana se sentía más mal que bien. Haber echado a Merlin de esa forma lo tenía realmente preocupado, pero en su mente estaba seguro de que era necesario, no podía permitir que ambos cruzaran la línea más delgada de todas, aquella donde la amistad deja de serlo para convertirse en algo más.

Porque eso era lo que en realidad estaba pasando sobre todo en los últimos meses, cuando mirar a Merlin como un amigo se había vuelto cotidiano, aunque seguía tratándolo casi de la misma forma que al principio, aun así era incomprensible que él, Arthur Pendragon, heredero al trono de Camelot estuviera olvidando sus verdaderos objetivos a la hora de mirar a su sirviente. Al verse solo en aquella habitación, sin nadie que estuviera a su lado con el desayuno o gritándole que era un príncipe perezoso y regordete. En verdad que necesitaba a Merlin.

Con la mayor de las calmas se levanto y se cambio de ropas, siempre tratando de que en cualquier momento apareciera su sirviente y le gritara muchas cosas, que su voz inundara la habitación con estupideces que lo único que provocaban era la felicidad de Arthur, pero no, no podía pasar, no cuando lo había corrido de esa manera. Unos minutos después se encontraba en el comedor, ahí estaba también su padre y Morgana, aquella a la que ambos protegían, en un principio el desayuno fue silencioso, con los sirvientes yendo de un lado a otro, nada mejoró cuando vio a Gwen, quien le recordó a Merlin con tan solo mirarla, no que se parecieran, sino porque siempre les atendían juntos.

-**Tengo entendido que ya no tienes sirviente.** –la voz imperiosa de Uther invadió el salón, Arthur solo pudo mirar de reojo a Gwen que hizo lo mismo, pues ambos sabían la principal razón. –**Ese chico me resultaba más útil de lo que crees.** –aquello sorprendió a todos, incluso a Morgana. –**más de una vez intercedió por ti y por nosotros.** –eso era verdad, pues aunque nadie lo supiera Uther le tenía confianza a aquel muchacho, mucha más de la que podría tener a cualquier otro. –**Pero el caso es que debes buscar otro, un Rey o Príncipe jamás debe atenderse a sí mismo.** –esa era más bien una orden, con una voz que no le daba mayor importancia.

-**No, Merlin solo se ha ido por unos días.** –Uther apenas miro a su hijo, las que si pusieron mayor atención fueron las dos chicas que estaban ahí. –**al parece Gaius necesitaba unas yerbas… y la única persona en que confía es Merlin… así que por eso lo mandó… y luego pidió más días a la hora de crear una poción… si, una que ayudaría a los aldeanos de Camelot para el crecimiento de sus… cosechas. **–no sabia porqué estaba dando esa excusa, pero necesitaba hacerlo o su padre le buscaría otro sirviente y eso sería peor.

-**Si era solo para eso está bien, siempre que regrese pronto, de lo contrario será mejor que alguien más te sirva. **–esa sí que parecía ser una sentencia definitiva y ponía a Arthur en un verdadero predicamento, por ningún motivo se rebajaría a pedirle a Merlin que regresara, pero tampoco quería que alguien más ocupara su lugar. El resto del desayuno hablaron sobre otras cosas, en especial los extraños acercamientos de gente poco común en los alrededores de Camelot.

Como todas las mañanas fue a su entrenamiento, por la tarde recibirían a miembros de la corte del Rey Edrian del norte, quienes venían con amplias expectativas de alianza contra aquellos que intentan conquistar sus tierras. Por ahora tenía amplias expectativas de los caballeros contra los que se enfrentaría, entre ellos estaba Sir León, el mejor después de él. Las batallas fueron poco duraderas y cuando por fin tuvo enfrente a su principal adversario las cosas se pusieron más interesantes, aunque con el enojo que tenía guardado adentro desde que estaba sin Merlin aquel hombre tenía pocas posibilidades de victoria.

Se ponía a pensar en cosas realmente extrañas, como era posible que algo así pudiera ocurrir, pensar en un sirviente como algo mas era inverosímil, mucho más cuando se trataba de otro hombre, pero, ¿Cómo había pasado? Es decir, siempre lo consideró un inepto, un inútil, jamás hacia bien las cosas, tenía muchos errores, era torpe y inconsciente, siempre tan delgado, tan inocente, con una sonrisa que en verdad era tierna, piel extremadamente tersa y unos labios tan apetecibles que… no. No podía seguir pensando de esa forma, con fuerza atacó a Sir León quien a duras penas pudo mantenerse en pie. Pero era cierto, le gustaba Merlin, no sabía como había pasado pero de un momento a otro deseaba poder tocarlo mucho más que como sirviente o amigo, quería besarlo.

Todo aquello quedó confirmado cuando pudo ver que Merlin parecía corresponderle, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba de distinta forma, la manera en que lo seguía, su extrema fidelidad, parecía mentira que alguien fuera tan perfecto, tan leal, tan bueno y era eso precisamente lo que más le atraía de él, su modo tan inocente de ser, pero al mismo tiempo valeroso e impetuoso, algunas veces infantil y tierno, ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de Merlin? Estaba claro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en sus redes de amor, porque eso era lo que le demostraba Merlin, un amor incondicional. Pero no quería hacerle daño, no cuando sabía que su prioridad era Camelot y no podía rendirse a sus deseos por Merlin tan fácilmente. De un solo movimiento tiró a Sin León, poniéndole la espada en la yugular, el príncipe lo venció una vez más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Merlin tuvo mucha suerte al ser enviado a su casa unas horas antes de lo normal, al llegar se encontró con que Gaius le esperaba con una buena cena, quizá previniendo que llegaría a esas horas, el joven mago se puso contento, era lo mejor que le pasaba en una semana y sin duda lo gozaría a más no poder, porque no estaba seguro de cuando repetiría, al sentarse notó que el anciano le miraba de manera extraña.

-**¿Pasa algo Gaius? **–preguntó, aunque ya estaba comiendo como desesperado la carne de cerdo que estaba bastante bien preparada, sin embargo, el anciano tardo unos minutos en contestarle, usual cuando le diría algo importante, pero el chico estaba más preocupado por comer que por otra cosa.

-**Arthur ha solicitado que regreses a su servicio.** –casi se atraganta al oír esa noticia, ¿en verdad era eso posible? Podía volver con Arthur. –**Pero…** -Merlin rodó los ojos al escuchar esa palabra. –**Será solo de prueba, pues considera que tu castigo no ha sido el suficiente.** –para el chico era más que suficiente, de ahora en adelante estaba seguro de que sería mucho más atento, hablaría menos y provocaría que Arthur lo quisiera siempre a su lado, aunque sea solo como sirviente.

-**Era cuestión de tiempo, Arthur no puede vivir sin mí. **–dijo con autosuficiencia, lo que provocó la risa de ambos, Gaius también había estado preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, pero al menos ahora podría dejar de escuchar los gemidos de Merlin llamando a Arthur para que le perdonara, era algo que no le diría al chico ahora, pero que le demostraba muchas cosas, cosas que sabía que traerían problemas, pero que no destruiría porque si, no cuando podría hacer feliz a Merlin.

Justo después de cenar, Merlin corrió a la explanada del Castillo, desde la que se podía ver todo Camelot y mas allá, una de las vistas más hermosas y en la que se sentiría muy feliz pues por fin volvería con Arthur después de tan terribles días. Era como una forma de celebrar su regreso, pues era una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle al príncipe que en verdad le era útil, cuando llegó el viento le pegó de lleno en el rostro, pero no le importo, solo se acercó mas a la orilla y contemplo todo, incluso el cielo se veía más hermoso de lo normal.

-**No imaginé que te encontraría aquí Merlin.** –la voz de Arthur le llegó tan de golpe que creyó que estaba alucinando, aun así se giró lentamente y el rostro tenue de su amado apareció de entre las sombras, mirándolo con media sonrisa. -¿Has aprendido la lección? –preguntó el futuro rey, acercándose y quedando al lado del sirviente.

-**No sé de que hablas, más bien yo te preguntaría lo mismo.** –contestó como si nada el otro, lo que provoco que Arthur abriera la boca con sorpresa, dejando en claro que Merlin seguiría siendo él mismo y aunque no permitiría que fuera lo contrario, aquella insolencia no se quedaría así nada más.

-**Sabes muy bien que no te necesito, que estas de nuevo conmigo solo porque… porque… porque muchas de tus amigos me lo pidieron. **–contestó con aparente molestia, mirándolo con una ceja levantada, tratando de no echarse a reír. –**Con seguir otro como tu sería mucho más fácil que tirar una piedra al lago.** –agregó, comenzando un juego de dimes y diretes muy común entre ellos, de hecho, esa podría ser la forma en que realmente se llevarían siempre, no necesitaban de palabras de amor, no cuando eso ya lo sabían, al menos en sus corazones y aunque aun no lo externaban, sabían perfectamente que de ahora en adelante serian más sensatos para con el otro.

-**¿Por qué no admites que sin mí no podrías ni vestirte? **–le preguntó ya con media sonrisa, comprendiendo que a pesar de todo, Arthur también le había extraño y eso lo extasiaba, pues ahora sentía muchas más necesidad de estar a su lado.

-**¿Y porque no admites tu que sin mi tu vida sería muy aburrida? **–Arthur sentía la necesidad de bromear toda la noche con Merlin de ser posible, pues en verdad que había extrañado eso y se notaba a leguas que Merlin necesitaba descargar ternura con alguien. El príncipe ya comprendía sus sentimientos por el Mago, pero temía por este, así que sería mejor mantenerlo así, antes de que alguien se enterara y lo utilizara en su contra, eso sin contar que su padre podría quitarle a Merlin en un segundo, preferiría verlo con alguien más, antes que muerto, quería que Merlin fuera feliz y si eso conllevaba sacrificar su propio amor, pues que así fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca de ahí, desde uno de los ventanales, Morgana veía la escena del reencuentro de Arthur con Merlin, llevaba tiempo sospechando que aquella relación era demasiado extraña para catalogarla como simple, el príncipe basaba muchas de sus conversaciones en Merlin y este en Arthur, ambos estaban siendo demasiado obvios a sus ojos como para negar que ya no sentían solo amistad el uno por el otro, sin embargo no daban el siguiente paso y eso era desesperante, pues si Arthur llegara a tener una relación con Merlin, entonces Uther tendría que desheredarlo, era más que conveniente que se unieran. Una sonrisa de odio se formó en el rostro de la chica, un nuevo plan estaba por comenzar.

_Continuara…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Pues es el tercer capítulo, espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas y desde luego agradecería un RW aunque no lo merezca por la tardanza. Saludos a todos._


	4. Misión

**Misión**

-o-

Cientos de aves salieron disparadas al cielo cuando el ruido fuerte y estruendoso de una armadura golpeando el suelo se escucho por muchos metros a la redonda seguido de un quejido que podría igualar al susurrar de un dragón, pero para aves tan sensibles como las del bosque aledaño a Camelot, fue suficiente para huir.

-¡Merlin! ¿Estás bien? –la pregunta hizo que el otro medio se levantara y lo mirara con ojos de dolor. –De verdad lo siento, a veces se me olvida lo… bueno, perdón. –el rubio mirò con vergüenza a su sirviente y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarle. El joven mago, confundido, accedió.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez. –su mala gana de contestar provocó una reacción que solo conocía desde días atrás, cuando regreso al servicio del príncipe. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero de pronto la condescendencia de Arthur superaba por mucho a la que pudiera haber aspirado.

-Creo que es suficientemente entrenamiento por hoy, regresemos al castillo, mi padre debe esperarme para almorzar. –le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió como si nada, provocando que Merlin se quedara de piedra por unos segundos, entes de correr tras su amo, quitándose algunas partes de la armadura que tanto odiaba, esa cosa pesaba mucha más que el mismo, ¿Cómo quería Arthur que se defendiera si apenas podía resistir estar dentro de ella?

Hizo todo lo correspondiente para llevar las cosas de Arthur y subirlas al caballo, después, ambos montaron y se encaminaron a la ciudadela. Las personas que los veían pasar hacían las típicas reverencias al príncipe, algunos incluso llegaban a gritar por su salud y bienestar, no cabía duda de que el pueblo amaba a su futuro rey, nada sorprendente dada la capacidad de este al demostrar bondad y respeto por todas las personas.

Justo cuando llegaban, un séquito de caballeros los esperaba a las puertas del castillo. –Mi señor… el rey lo espera en la sala del consejo. –Arthur se extrañó de la mirada de apuro de Sir León, así que apresuró el paso. Juntos atravesaron buena parte de aquella enorme construcción hasta la zona donde se realizaban las principales ceremonias, todas protocolarias, aunque más en el fondo, se encontraba una habitación en la que se reunían el rey y sus consejeros, además de reuniones privadas con otros nobles.

-Mi señor. –fueron las palabras de los guardias de aquella puerta, antes de erguirse y dar paso al joven príncipe, seguido de Merlin, que solo tenía rostro de preocupación. Al entrar se encontraron con las miradas de los más ancianos de la ciudad, todos ellos consejeros del rey; Uther le dedicó una mirada de alivio, como si su mejor esperanza acabara de llegar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, padre? –fue directo al grano, la tensión que se sentía en el lugar no daba a dudas de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Hijo… -su padre lo guió para que se pusiera a su lado, mientras Merlin cruzaba los brazos en su espalada y se mantenía a una distancia pertinente, aunque al lado de Gaius, quien por lógica también se encontraba ahí. No sorprendió a nadie que el rey y el príncipe se enfrascaran en una conversación silenciosa y muy privada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –murmuro el hechicero a su más grande maestro, este solo se removió un poco y se alejó de los demás consejeros.

-Algo muy grave… -Gaius parecía muy decidido a explicar todo a Merlin, cuando el carraspeo de la fuerte garganta del rey los hizo callar a todos, la conversación con su heredero terminó más rápido de lo que pudieran pensar.

-Será mi hijo Arthur quien lleve a cabo esta campaña, es en quien más confío y en el que más esperanzas veo. –fueron las primeras palabras del rey, aunque el rostro de Arthur no fue precisamente de alegría, de hecho, Merlin pudo ver un atisbo de miedo, uno que nadie más pareció detectar y que le provocó mucha más preocupación.

-Considero esencial que el príncipe no vaya solo, un grupo de sus mejores caballeros sería ideal. –se apresuró a decir uno de los ancianos, quizá el más anciano de todos.

-No… iré solo. –fueron las determinadas palabras del príncipe, mostrando de pronto una fortaleza poco usual. –Si voy acompañado pondré en riesgo lo que debo hacer. –al parecer todos trataban de evitar hablar del tema, según la percepción de Merlin, quien de pronto tuvo la necesidad de contrariar las palabras de su amo, pensando en que él sí debería acompañarlo. –Solo llevare a Merlin. –muchos miraron al escuálido muchacho, algunos levantaron una ceja.

-Pero él no podrá protegerte joven príncipe. –volvió a insistir el mismo anciano, a quien Merlin comenzaba a detestar.

-No voy a pelear, será una misión de reconocimiento nada más. –refutó Arthur. –Y les recuerdo que él me ha salvado la vida más de una vez, no hay persona en todo Camelot a quien le confíe tanto. –Merlin se sintió orgulloso, incluso se sonrojó un poco, pero pareció dejar insatisfechos al resto de los ancianos, exceptuando a Gaius por supuesto.

-Se ha tomado una decisión. –tuvo que intervenir Uther antes de que los demás saltaran a contradecir las palabras de su hijo. Lo cierto es que, aunque Uther no lo decía, confiaba mucho en las decisiones de su heredero, muchas veces le ha demostrado lo acertado de éstas.

La sala pronto se comenzó a mover, las puertas se abrieron y empezaron a desalojar la sala, solo los más cercanos a la familia real se mantuvieron quietos, fue en ese momento que Merlin pudo ver a Morgana, al parecer se había mantenido sentada y Uther la tapaba con su fornido cuerpo. La mirada que se dedicaron no fue precisamente de cordialidad y casi por presentimiento, supo que ella estaba metida en el problema.

-De ser Morgana. –afirmó, pero solo a Gaius.

-No te precipites muchacho, ni siquiera conoces el problema. – le contestó el anciano, negando con la cabeza.

-Y no hace falta, sé que es ella. –agregó con rotundidad, sin esperar a que le volviera a contestar, adelantándose para estar más cerca de Arthur, quien de reojo pudo decirle que todo estaba en calma. A veces solo hacían falta un par de movimientos o miradas para que pudieran sentirse tranquilos y es que su relación cada vez se volvía muy poderosa, unidos parecían indestructibles. Aunque eso estaba lejos de comprobarse.

-Partirás por la madrugada Arthur. –le dijo su padre, tomándolo de un hombro para que lo siguiera, al parecer aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Merlin solo se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, observando como Gaius tomaba otro camino. Hasta que de pronto sintió a Morgana muy cerca.

-Me pregunto si de verdad tienes la capacidad de salvar la vida de Arthur otra vez. –fueron las primeras palabras de su enemiga declarada, sonriendo con tanta naturalidad, que Merlin sintió la sangre hervirle de coraje.

-Lo haré tantas veces como sea necesario. –fue su contestación, usando el mayor autocontrol que tenía dentro de sí. No podía creer el error que cometió al salvarle la vida, aunque claro, de estar en la misma situación, lo más probable es que lo volviera a hacer. Es su naturaleza, no puede evitarlo. Tal vez el gran dragón afirmara que es su mayor debilidad, pero no le importaba, la vida es preciada para él y no dudaría en protegerla, así fuera la de su peor enemigo.

-Espero que lo puedas hacer esta vez. –sonrió con burla. –Te recuerdo que si él muere… yo me convertiré en la próxima reina de Camelot. –Esas palabras hicieron que el chico se girara sorprendido, ¿cómo es que sabía que él lo sabía? -¿Sorprendido? –cuestionó. –Desde que mi hermana me advirtió de ti he decidido poner más atención y he descubierto que tus narices están más puestas en los asuntos de este reino que ninguna otra persona, exceptuando a tu mentor. –el chico tragó saliva, preguntándose hasta que punto ella conocía de él. –Mucha suerte Merlin, espero regreses. –sin más, se alejó, como si cantara victoria respecto de algo.

No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, técnicamente no sabía nada de lo que sucedía, nadie le reveló nada y al parecer solo Arthur podía hacerlo. Se sentía un poco contrariado por aquello, pero no podía exigir explicaciones, al menos no por ahora. Siguió a los nobles lo màs cerca que pudo, esperando poder escuchar algo, pero Uther tenía una habilidad casi natural para hablar en susurros, quizá solo alcanzó a escuchar palabras como "peligroso" "lejanía" y "magia". Obviamente no sonaba muy bien. Cuando al fin se separaron, Arthur le indicó que se pusiera a su lado, tomando dirección a la habitación de este.

-Necesitaremos provisiones Merlin, muchas. –le miró por unos momentos. –Esta misión será muy tardada y debemos ir bien preparados. –esas palabras no le gustaron nada a Merlin, pero se mantuvo en silencio, ya tendría oportunidad de preguntar. –Ve y preparara todo, te espero a las cuatro de la mañana en los establos. –le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda.

-Pero quería saber…

-Ahora no Merlin, mañana te explico todo, también debo prepararme. –no lo miró con molestia, le habló con normalidad, pidiéndole que no insistiera. El chico no pudo oponerse a ello, quizá si el otro le hubiera respondido más molesto, se habría enfrascado en una discusión, pero la extrema amabilidad del príncipe lo dejaba sin armas para oponerse.

-Si debo proteger tu trasero, debo saberlo todo. –no pudo evitar advertirle, señalándolo y mirándolo con determinación, eso provocó una dulce sonrisa por parte de Arthur, quien solo rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Merlin se sintió satisfecho y cambió su rumbo.

-o-

La hora de la partida casi llegaba, el joven mago se levantó con algo de pesadez, pero consciente de que Arthur le gritaría si no llegaba a la hora indicada, se apresuró a vestirse, luego se quedó pensando por unos momentos, tratando de que nada se le olvidara; seguro de todo, tomó su enorme bolsa y la echó a su hombro. Bajó las escalerillas, justo para encontrarse con Gaius, quien se mostraba entre preocupado y esperanzado.

-Cada vez entiendo menos de que trata esto. –dijo, como señal de saludo, pero correspondiendo a la mirada del anciano.

-Ya lo entenderás. –le respondió su mentor. –Por favor, no actúes precipitadamente, cuídate y cuida de Arthur… -su mirada lo hizo sentirse intranquilo, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

-¿Quién puede contra nosotros? –preguntó con orgullo. –Arthur, un poderoso caballero… yo, un poderoso _dragonlord_, ¿Qué podría pasarnos? –se llevó las manos a la cintura, claramente aquello se trataba de una broma, pero necesitaba darle confianza al anciano y no pensó en otra forma.

-Se que harás todo lo posible. –Sin poder contenerse abrazó al chico. Eso no le gustó a Merlin. –Tengo un presentimiento Merlin… por favor, te cuidado. –el anciano torció una sonrisa y se separó.

-Tranquilo Gaius, saldremos de esto, aunque no sepa nada. –sonrió con ironía, con la esperanza de que no fuera tan malo como empezaba a imaginar. –Arthur solo habló de misión de reconocimiento, no lucharemos ni nada por el estilo. Deja de preocuparte. –le habló con cierta seriedad, el anciano solo asintió y le dio vía libre. Se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a lo más cercano que tenia a un padre. Al abrir, se encontró con Gwen.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con sorpresa y no con reproche.

-Se que tú y Arthur saldrán por un largo tiempo. –la mirada triste de la chica lo hico sentirse bien, se notaba la preocupación, lo que agradeció sobremanera.

-Descuida, volveremos antes de lo que puedas imaginar. –contestó con un renovada alegría, la chica es su mejor amiga y que se atreviera a despedirlo a esa hora le gustaba sobremanera. –Recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente. –agregó, recordando lo sucedido semanas atrás.

-No hay mucho que decir, ya lo he superado. –sonrió con sinceridad. –Estoy segura que incluso Arthur podrá explicártelo. –le dio un rápido abrazo para evitarle decir más. –Suerte Merlin. – después de eso se alejò, dispuesta a irse.

-Espera… ¿no te despedirás de Arthur? –preguntó, sabiendo del gusto de la chica por el príncipe, pues, aunque él también se sentía atraído por Arthur, preferiría verlo con alguien que realmente pudiera hacerlo feliz. Además, parecían corresponderse.

-Ya lo hice, descuida. –después, su silueta fue consumida por la oscuridad. Merlin tuvo un poco de celos, como siempre, pero esta vez podía comprenderlos, ambos necesitaban despedirse, estar mucho tiempo alejado podría ser difícil, al menos Merlin tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado, aún cuando no pasara nada más.

Si mayores preámbulos, fue directo a las cabellerizas, ahí ya lo esperaba Arthur, quien revisaba a su caballo, no porque no confiara en Merlin, sino porque quería tener mayor contacto con el animal, siempre ha considerado menester hacerlo, para que el vínculo entre jinete y caballo se pronunciara más y respondiera como debía en situaciones de peligro.

Solo se dirigieron palabras de saludo, la flojera típica de Merlin y la ligera molestia de Arthur por lo impuntual de su sirviente, a pesar de haber recibido excusas. Como fuera, pronto salieron a trote de la ciudad, fue cuestión de media hora para que se internaran en el camino del bosque y empezaran a sentirse alejados de la seguridad de Camelot. Merlin se removía incómodo en su silla, necesitaba hacer muchas preguntas, pero no sabía como empezar sin que Arthur se molestara por su exceso de curiosidad. Pero caray, estaban en una misión, ¿cómo lo protegería si no se enteraba de lo que pasaba?

-Merlin… -empezó a decir Arthur, una vez que llegaron a un camino más ancho, donde podían ir aparejados. –Iremos a la tierra del rey Enid, Geraint. –eso no le sonaba mucho a Merlin. –Es un antiguo aliado de mi padre. –agregó, suponiendo la ignorancia del chico en ese dato. –Recibimos una carta de auxilio de su parte, sin embargo, dada la distancia y el tiempo, lo más probable es que lo que sea que haya pasado, terminó, pues su reino está muy al norte, tardaremos al menos un mes en llegar. –de solo escuchar el tiempo, el rostro de Merlin se contorsionó en una mueca de horror, pero no vista dado que la luz del día aún no los iluminaba bien.

-¿Pero entonces porqué tu padre no dejó que marcháramos con al menos un batallón? –preguntó el mago, quien de inmediato comenzó a pensar en más preguntas y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Porque a pesar de ser aliados, Enid tiene muchos más aliados cercanos, lo que nos hace pensar en algo peor. –la voz de Arthur se volvió más gruesa. –La carta hablaba de una invasión mágica. –eso no le gustó a Merlin. –Y aunque creas que eso también es razón para salir con un ejército, mi padre teme por Camelot y prefiere mantenerse precavido con la mayor de sus fuerzas aquí. –el mago cada vez entendía menos.

-Pero si esa invasión es cierta, ¿qué podremos hacer tú y yo? –su pregunta podría tener cierta lógica.

-Quien quiera que haya invadido, debe ser alguien poderoso y si podemos negociar paz, lo mejor es no mostrarnos hostiles. –afirmó, convencido de esa posibilidad. –No sabemos mucho Merlin, por eso es que mi padre decidió mandarme a mí, pues puedo actuar en situaciones de distintas formas. –a eso no pudo objetar. –Además, no iremos tan solos como crees. –eso provocó que el otro se girara con brusquedad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –hasta donde sabía, nadie más podía ir.

-Esto fue decisión mía y ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe. –su voz se volvió repentinamente más seria. –Ya lo verás. Y no preguntes. –advirtió.

-Aun si nos acompañan más personas, si se trata de alguna magia poderosa, dudo que estas armas puedan hacer algo. –su negatividad cada vez fue mayor.

-No importa Merlin, no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados. –esas palabras le provocaron cierta emoción, no sabía duda de que Arthur seguía siendo bondadoso, protegiendo a quien sea que le pidiera ayuda. Esperaba que las cosas sucedieran lo más normal posible, usualmente llamaban mucho la atención a los otros hechiceros su unidad con el príncipe.

Llegaron hasta una parte en la que debían comenzar a descender, Merlin estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando se detuvo a observar a Arthur, se veía imponente en un pequeño risco, de frente al sol y al vacio en la tierra. Incluso parecía brillar más de lo normal, una fiel imagen del príncipe perfecto. No pudo evitar amarlo aún más. De pronto el rubio giró el rostro al mago y le sonrió.

-Me alegro que vengas conmigo… -de haber podido, Merlin se habría lanzado a sus brazos, para besarlo con pasión y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero se limitó a solo mirarlo, pero de una forma en la que no notó que irradiaba pura necesidad, algo no desapercibido por Arthur, quien se sintió más que complacido. –Sigamos… en una semana empezaremos a encontrarnos con nuestros aliados, si mis cálculos son correctos. –el joven mago asintió y siguió su camino.

Continued…

-o-

Y por fin puedo actualizar. De pronto decidí dar seguimiento a mis historias, no quiero dejarlas inconclusas, no esta vez. Un agradecimiento especial a las siguientes personas: **Yukka Sam**, **princesa tsunade**, **Rainbullets**, **Varda-Elentari**, **TaliaUchiha**, **cristy222able**, **Soy YO-SARIEL**. Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios. Ahora, con aires renovados, he decidido darle un poco más de aventura a la historia, por supuesto, conjugada con el amor entre los chicos, que poco a poco se irá consolidando. Espero sigan ahí. También un saludo a quienes han agregado las alertas. Saludos.


	5. De lo bueno a lo malo y viceversa

**De lo bueno a lo malo y viceversa**

Arthur no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, la decisión que tomó le costó la vida a su padre, ahora se encontraba frente al hombre que había respetado y amado por mucho tiempo. El cuerpo del gran rey Uther yacía sin vida sobre un pedestal puesto para despedir al que una vez gobernó con fuerza al reino de Camelot. Arthur se inclinó a besar la frente de su padre, llorando con desconsuelo, sus lágrimas mojaron la piel del hombre, pero este no pareció quejarse, siguió inmóvil, aunque en el corazón de Arthur la esperanza de que se moviera y le dijera que todo aquello se trataba de un gran broma; no le importaría quedar como un idiota frente al reino entero. Pero su mente le decía lo contrario, le regresaba a la realidad, una en la que su padre ha dejado de existir.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la enorme sala, anunciaron al príncipe que ya no tenía más tiempo para llorar a su padre, que ahora es su turno de gobernar. Con pesar se separó del cuerpo y luego de mirarlo por varios minutos más, decidió salir. Sus pasos resonaron en las padres conforme se alejaba, cuando abrió las puertas el crujido hizo eco en todos lados, pero la imagen de Merlin, sentado cerca de las escaleras lo hicieron detenerse en seco. La realidad le cayó de golpe y comprendió que ya no había marcha atrás. Su rostro apenas se inmutó cuando observó la mirada de su sirviente, quien de prisa se levantaba.

-¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? –fue lo primero que se atrevió a preguntar, mirándolo con cariño y comprensión, agradeciendo que sea él la primera persona con la que se encontrara después de pensar durante toda la noche, para finalmente aceptar la muerte de su padre.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, aun cuando té mismo me alejes. –fueron las palabras del joven sirviente, torciendo un gesto que pudo interpretarse como una sonrisa, aunque tímida, comprendiendo que no es el momento. Arthur recordó que antes de entrar a despedirse de su padre, el chico le acompañó hasta ese lugar, pero no le permitió la entrada, pues Arthur necesitaba despedirse apropiadamente de Uther.

-Gracias Merlin. –acortaron la distancia, pudiendo poner su mano en el hombro y mirarlo con amor. –No hay nadie mejor. –sin mayores preámbulos, lo acercó a su cuerpo, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó con dulzura. El beso fue corto, pero sustancial, pues en él demostraba cuanto amaba al chico. Unos momentos después, se separaron, pero sin romper la mirada. –te amo… -fueron sus siguientes palabras.

-Yo… -Merlin pareció que diría algo, pero justo en ese momento lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, la cantidad fue tanta, que el príncipe pensó que sufría mucho más por la muerte del rey. –Yo… maté a tu padre. –el sufrimiento por aquellas palabras no fue reconocido por Arthur, quien solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas? –fue la pregunta que mejor se le ocurrió, mirándolo con horror y no comprendiendo aquella declaración. Aun así, se separaron por unos centímetros, con un príncipe preocupado por el cambio tan repentino.

-Así es… yo lo maté. –de pronto el joven mago empezó a reír con júbilo. –Y muy pronto lo haré contigo. –la sonrisa se ensanchó, pero esta no fue como la conocía, se notaba la burla por el dolor de Arthur, quien conmocionado se alejó, asustado por lo que escuchaba. De un momento a otro el Merlin de siempre desapareció y poco a poco se convirtió en una mancha oscura, hasta que el rostro Morgana se divisó entre aquella oscuridad, riendo con extrema locura, festejando la muerte de Uther. El príncipe sintió su corazón agolparse en su peche, sintiendo un terrible dolor que lo hizo doblarse, comenzado a gritar con desesperación, negando que aquello estuviera pasando.

-¡Arthur! –reconoció la voz de quien gritó, se trataba otra vez de Merlin, pero esta vez su voz se escuchaba desgarradora, como si sufriera por algo. Pero luego la risa de Morgana, más terrible que antes, opacó cualquier otro sonido.

-o-

-¡Nooo! –Arthur se despertó de golpe, levantando su espada por instinto, mirando de pronto la oscuridad a su alrededor, con los árboles ciñéndose sobre él, amenazadores. Su rostro pálido y el sudor de su frente delataban la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

-¿Arthur? –a su lado pudo ver a Merlin, levantándose un poco para verlo, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación. -¿Estas bien? –la pregunta fue lógica, podía ver la desesperación del rubio. Aunque sin esperar a que le contestara, se quitó las mantas que lo cubrían y corrió hasta donde su amo.

-Sí, si… fue una pesadilla. –fue la contestación más simple que le dio, aunque con la voz apagada, aquello había sido tan real, que su garganta le impedía hablar con el habitual tono de voz. –Vuelve a dormir Merlin. –le dijo ya con más tranquilidad, sonriendo un poco para que el otro quitara ese rostro de preocupación.

-¿Seguro? –volvió a cuestionar el otro, quien parecía muy reticente a dejar las cosas así, aunque Arthur le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento que ha visto más veces de lo normal durante los últimos días. –Bien… -que Arthur no fuera grosero es algo que agradecía profundamente, en otro momento habría ironizado aquello y alardeado que no necesitaba la compasión de un sirviente.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos para dormir de nuevo, el príncipe comenzó a pensar en el sueño, las cosas fueron incongruentes, además, la muerte de su padre la veía aún muy lejana como para detenerse a escudriñar aquello. Lo que lo perturbó más fue soñar con Morgana, como una persona mala que le hacía daño, no solo a él, sino a Merlin y a su padre. Pero se trataba de un sueño, no podía tomarlo en serio. Auto-tranquilizándose se giró hacia el otro lado, viendo a Merlin dormir con el rostro al cielo, iluminado apenas por el fuego desvanecido de la fogata. No podía negar más sus sentimientos, su corazón le exigía dejarse llevar por él y vivir para amar al que seguía siendo su sirviente.

A pesar de todo, podía ver muchos inconvenientes en una relación con Merlin, la primera es saber si podía corresponderle, porque bueno, aunque la fidelidad del chico es inquebrantable y superior a cualquier otra, no estaba seguro de que se tratara de algo más, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que sí. El segundo inconveniente estaba acompañado de complicaciones, por un lado, se trataba de un hombre de quien se sentía enamorado, que además, se trataba de su sirviente; estaba seguro de que su padre se enfadaría más porque se tratara de un sirviente y no de un miembro de la realeza. Y tercero, pero no menos complicado, jamás ha sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, ¿cómo le haría para declararse a un chico? Estaba perdido.

Respiró hondamente y se recostó boca arriba. Mejor sería olvidarse de aquello por unas horas o no dormiría como es adecuado, el sueño fue relegado a algo sin importancia, dejando en claras sus ideas de no creer en algo como eso y aunque no pensar en Merlin fue más complicado, poco a poco empezó a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que cedió.

-o-

Cuando el príncipe se despertó, pudo percibir el olor de comida. Con un ánimo mejorado, se levantó, encontrando también agua a su lado para asearse el rostro. A veces no podía creer tantas atenciones de parte de parte del chico, quien parecía actuar por instinto, como si supiera exactamente lo que Arthur requería.

-Buen día Merlin. –le dijo al muchacho, viéndolo mover con detalle la olla de comida, concentrándose en lo que hacía.

-Oh, buen día. –el muchacho parecía estar demasiado concentrado en aquello, como si deseara que fuera perfecto o algo así. –El desayuno está listo. –le dijo después, ensanchando una sonrisa y levantándose rumbo a donde Arthur.

-Más te vale, debemos seguir el camino cuando antes. –fue su simple contestación, arrepintiéndose por sonar tan rudo, lo que menos deseaba es ser un malagradecido, sin embargo, debía concentrarse en aquello o su padre lo desheredaría del trono si falla. El mago se quedó a la mitad del camino, mostrando un rostro decepcionado, que le rompió el corazón al príncipe. –Gracias Merlin… -dijo de la nada. –por el desayuno. –señaló la olla, necesitaba resarcir aquella indiferencia mostrada segundos antes.

La tensión se disipó y pudieron seguir moviéndose con naturalidad, Merlin ya no avanzó a donde el príncipe, pero se regresó a servirle un plato de comida. Pronto se encontraron sentados en rocas distintas, pero de frente, solo separados por la fogata. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos, como si temieran no hablar de manera apropiada.

-Tienes un talento nato para cocinar Merlin. –Arthur habló sin pensar mucho, pero buscando una forma de ser agradecido por la atención del chico.

-Gracias. –no quiso decir que su madre le había enseñado, porque sonaría demasiado tonto para su gusto. Aquello realmente se estaba volviendo un problema. Es decir, siempre deseó que Arthur lo tratara de esa forma, pero repentinamente extraña que lo llamara idiota o que le exigiera más y más, pues ese es al Arthur del que se enamoró y del que, aunque le cueste admitirlo, siempre lo estará, aun cuando no le corresponda.

-Si bueno, creo que es mejor seguir. –para Arthur aquello tampoco se veía bien, se suponía que llevaba a Merlin por la confianza que le tenía y porque al menos no se aburriría estando con él, sin embargo, después de admitir sus sentimientos, le costaba mucho más hablarle, insultarlo o siquiera mirarlo. Definitivamente eso era estúpido.

Se levantaron y evitando mirarse, cada quien fue a sus propias tareas, incluso Arthur se atrevió a levantar su cama para que Merlin pudiera darse prisa en recoger lo demás, pero cada quien manteniendo sus propios pensamientos, lo que les llevaba a ser demasiado obvios, pero imperceptible para los dos. De pronto el príncipe pudo escuchar como los trastes que Merlin recogía caían sobre las rocas, se giró para reprenderlo, pensando que podrían mantener la misma actitud de siempre, sin embargo, solo pudo ver un espada en el cuello del chico.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -la voz de un hombre se alzó por el ruido de varias pisadas, propias de un grupo de personas. Arthur pudo ver entonces que estaban bajo un ataque sorpresa uno que tontamente no percibió. Alrededor de quince hombres hicieron un circulo alrededor y por lo que podía observar, se trataba de simples ladrones, pero liderado por el que retuvo a Merlin.

-Suéltale. –fueron sus primeras palabras, llevándose la mano hacia su cintura, pero notando que no llevaba la espada en su vaina. Maldijo por sus adentros. –Solo estamos de paso, puedes llevarte lo que quieras. –dijo después, dispuesto a dialogar con aquel rufián.

-Eso es muy atento de tu parte. –con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó a sus hombres que tomaran todo lo que les sirviera. –Aun así, debo saber a dónde se dirigen, no todos los días encuentras a un par de muchachos vagando por las tierras de Camelot. –técnicamente aún seguían las tierras de su padre, sin embargo, se trataba de los límites por lo que es imposible que alguien pudiera socorrerlos.

-Solo erramos por los bosques. –fue la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió, no podía decir que se trataba del príncipe o empeoraría las cosa, no deseaba ser secuestrado y que pidieran una recompensa a su padre, solo un par de días desde que se marchara, sería humillante.

-¿Así? –el hombre no se lo creyó. –Es raro que dos chicos como ustedes sean simple nómadas, en algún lugar tienen que vivir, tú tienes fachada de guerrero. –obviamente no trataba con ladrones estúpidos, o el manos no ese hombre.

-Podría pensar que tú eres uno también, de no ser por tu olor. –hasta ese momento empezó a hablar Merlin, tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquel tipo. -¿Qué te importa y vagamos por aquí y por allá?, solo buscamos vivir nuestra vida. –Arthur no podía creer que el chico se mostrara tan insolente, lo que no ayudaría a que les dejaran con facilidad.

-Llevan mucha comida Alain. –uno de sus secuaces adelantó el caballo de Merlin, mostrando una de las maletas.

-No me gusta que me mientan. –el rostro del hombre se contorsionó en un mueca de fastidio. –Ni que se burlen de mí. –le dio un golpe en las piernas al joven mago, obligándolo a hincarse, provocando que Arthur se moviera con deseos de defenderle, pero siendo detenido por la espada de otro de los ladrones.

-Ya les dije, llévense todo lo que quieran, pero déjenos en paz. –Arthur esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran, la tensión en el ambiente cada vez era peor.

-No. –contestó el hombre. –Esto tiene que ser divertido. –arrojó su espada aun lado, pero tomó a Merlin de los hombros, levantándose de nuevo, pero llevando con rapidez contra un árbol y golpeándolo a este con fuerza, Arthur pudo escuchar el quejido del muchacho. Lo que de verdad descoló a Arthur fue la manera en que el hombre se pegó al cuerpo del muchacho. –Creo que puedo divertirme. –esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Arthur se abrieran enormes.

-¡¿Estás demente? –gritó el príncipe, aquello le parecía inverosímil, no podía creer que aquel tipo intentara aprovecharse de Merlin de esa forma, trató de correr a ayudar a su amigo, pero de un solo golpe lo hicieron caer de rodillas.

-¡Déjame! –el joven mago trato de soltarse del agarre del hombre, era la primera vez que un ladrón lo tomaba de una manera tan obscena y repugnante, su asco aumentó cuando enterró su rostro en el cuello del chico, cosa que lo hizo pensar en usar la magia, no permitiría que lo tocara de esa manera. Pero estaba Arthur, y aunque miraba con horror, claramente no podía hacer mucho, lo que lo ponía en tremenda disyuntiva. Las manos del ladrón empezaron a tocarlo por la cintura obligando a Merlin a pegarse más al árbol.

El mago miró hacia arriba, deseando que aquello no estuviera pasando, cuando se encontró con las ramas de un árbol, sus ojos apenas brillaron cuando una de las más grandes y más cercanas se vino abajo, el ladrón pudo verse en peligro y se alejó a toda prisa arrojando al chico, aunque no con la intención de salvarle. Esa distracción le sirvió al príncipe, quien con agilidad y rapidez fue hasta donde su espada, la que por cierto estaba por ser tomada por otro de los ladrones, de no ser porque el mismo caballo evitó que pasara.

El heredero de Camelot se enfrascó en una dura batalla contra sus enemigos, sabía que prácticamente sería avasallado, pero no permitiría que fuera tan fácil, al menos se llevaría a los que pudiera a la inevitable muerte. Pudo abatir a dos de los hombres, pero justo en ese momento el líder hizo aparición y se lanzó contra el rubio, que apenas pudo retener su embestida. La batalla entre los dos fuertes guerreros se mostró dura y terrible casi desde el inicio, claramente era a muerte, algo que el príncipe entendía y que no dudaría en ganar.

Desde el lado de Merlin, tuvo que dedicarse a evitar los intentos de los otros hombres por hacerle daño, algo complicado pues es sabido desde tiempo atrás su casi nula habilidad con las espadas. Aprovechando la concentración del rubio en su lucha contra el principal oponente, lanzó varios hechizos al resto, buscando la manera de reducir el número lo más posible, para que de alguna forma el príncipe tuviera más posibilidades de victoria.

Para Arthur, la batalla cada vez empeoraba, se sentía un poco agotado y empezaba a temer por la vida de ambos, sobre todo por la de su más preciado sirviente, por el que ahora se ha resuelto como la persona de la que se siente muy enamorado. La idea de que ambos murieran en esas circunstancias le parecía ridícula, no solo porque ante su padre se vería deshonroso, sino porque no podría demostrarle a Merlin que de alguna manera lo quería mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Asestó un golpe contra su oponente, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, momento que aprovechó para girarse a ver al chico, precisamente en el momento en que uno de los hombre arremetía contra el muchacho y lo golpeaba de una forma brutal en la cabeza.

-¡Merlin! –su voz retumbó con fuerza entre los árboles, pero solo pudo terminar de ver como el delgado cuerpo de su compañero se desplomaba con fuerza contra el suelo, lo peor fue que no se movió ni un poco, haciendo creer a Arthur lo peor. La angustia le hizo intentar ir en su ayuda, pero su enemigo, de nuevo incorporado, no le dio tiempo y volvió a atacarlo. Arthur no supo cómo, pero fuerzas de la ira que le provocó el ataque al sirviente aumentaron tan grandemente, que fue como ver a un gigante ir contra un insignificante hombre. Alain apenas pudo resistir el ataque del príncipe, solo hasta que se sintió atravesado por la espada de este, supo el error que había cometido.

El resto de los ladrones se asustaron al ver la furia del guerrero, incluso creyeron ver su rostro contorsionado en una mueca que asustaría hasta el más valiente, todos salieron corriendo sin rumbo fijo, solo esperando no ser perseguidos por el monstruo al que habían provocado. El rubio no perdió más tiempo y fue en auxilio de Merlin, al llegar a su lado lo encontró inconsciente, observando como de por su sien escurría sangre a chorros.

-No, no, no, no… Merlin. –su boca se entreabrió con angustia, pero conociendo las medidas pertinentes para heridas como esa, rompió parte de sus ropas y la hizo en rollo, al tiempo que volvía a cortar otro pedazo de tela y con audacia lo amarraba alrededor de la cabeza de Merlin, sin olvidar poner el enrollado en la herida de donde salía la sangre, al menos así detendría por unos minutos la hemorragia y con suerte, la cortaría. Abrazó el cuerpo de Merlin y lo mantuvo en su regazó, apretando en la parte herida, esperanzado en que solo eso bastara. –Aguanta, por favor. –le habló, aunque sin mirarlo, sabiendo que esos momentos críticos pasarían a dejar de serlo si el chico recuperaba la conciencia.

-Arthur… -apenas vio abrir los ojos del chico, cuando sin pensarlo se acercó a su rostro y le plantó un beso lleno de angustia y desesperación, no supo actuar de otra forma, pues al contacto con los labios del joven mago sintió un tremendo alivio, uno que lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás, salvo de la seguridad y bienestar del chico al que amaba y que no deseaba perder. No supo por qué, pero ese pequeño altercado, fue suficiente para sentir que lo perdía y luego de su resolución sentimental, besarlo fue la mejor de las opciones.

Continued…

-o-

Bueno, aquí llega la quinta parte, luego de ver los capítulos de la cuarta temporada de la serie y con lo tremendamente slashy que se ha puesto, la inspiración nace sola. El inicio del fic lo dedico de plano a la despedida de Anthony Head de la serie, algo lamentable por su inigualable actuación. También quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a **Soy YO-SARIEL** por su amable y lindo comentario, a **princesa_tsunade** por quien decidí terminar el capítulo con un beso xD y a **moamoa2** a quien le digo que no actualizo anualmente, solo que me atrasé por problemas personales, pero haré los capítulos lo más rápido posible. Espero que todos sigan leyéndome, pues me llenan de inspiración sus comentarios. Por último, un agradecimiento a los que han agregado la historia a sus alertas, un saludo a todos. Cualquier cosa RW.


	6. Frenesí

**Frenesí**

Cuando Merlin despertó pudo escuchar las brazas de un fuego arder a su lado, al principió creyó que se trataba de una noche normal en el bosque cuando iban de expedición a alguna parte del reino, con Arthur dormido probablemente a unos cuantos pasos de él y el resto de los caballeros a una distancia prudente de ambos, la mayoría tenía conocimiento de la cercanía del rey y su sirviente, la que por cierto agradaba a todos, pues le daba un humor positivo a todo aquello. Intentó incorporarse pero una punzada en su cabeza lo hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, soltando su cuerpo y volviendo al suelo.

-Merlin… -el príncipe se acercó corriendo apenas vio al otro intentar levantarse. –Tranquilo, el golpe fue muy fuerte, te tomará más tiempo del que crees. –con una amabilidad poco propia en el rubio, el joven mago acató la sugerencia sin oponerse ni un segundo y es que en verdad el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó, recostándose boca arriba y mirando el despejado cielo, con estrellas en casi todos los lados a donde miraba.

-Varias horas… -no quiso dar un número exacto, pero le serviría de momento.

-No recuerdo mucho. –dijo después, recordando entonces el beso, aunque ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pensarlo, presentía que todo se trató de su mera imaginación, que tal vez su deseo por el príncipe se le escapó de las manos y su mente empezó a mostrarle alucinaciones.

-No necesitas recordar. –torció un gesto de preocupación. –Creí que la hemorragia no pararía, pero recordé una de las prácticas de Gaius. –el mago se tocó la frente, encontrando restos de ceniza encima de una venda que obviamente obtuvo de su bolso. Merlin, como discípulo de Gaius, siempre lleva consigo lo necesario para cualquier eventualidad.

-Tienes talento. –una pequeña sonrisa por parte del chico hizo que el otro mostrara un rostro tan condescendiente que le hizo pensar en alguien relajado, como si llevara horas de preocupación y finalmente encontrara un consuelo. –Creo que debemos seguir, ya te he retrasado demasiado. –dijo de pronto, recordando que estaban en una misión muy importante.

-No, tienes que recuperarte, seguir viajando ahora solo empeoraría tu estado. –evitó que se levantara. –Incluso he pensado en regresar…

-Claro que no… mucho depende de esta misión y si renuncias… -apartó con suavidad las manos del príncipe. –No soy tan débil como crees… sigamos. –con lentitud se pudo incorporar, sintiéndose torpe, pero con la típica fuerza de voluntad en él. De pronto trastabilló, pero los brazos de Arthur estuvieron ahí para sostenerle. –Un error de cálculo solamente… solo, ayúdame a subir al caballo. –el tiempo no fue mucho, sin embargo, si demasiado para la actividad, aunque al final pudo estar sobre el animal.

-Tú ve por delante. –le dijo Arthur, sabiendo que no podría convencer al chico de regresar y consiente de que la misión es mucho más importante. Terminó de recoger las cosas, apagar el fuego y subir a su propio caballo.

El príncipe estuvo atento del mago todo el tiempo que podía, notó que se esforzaba, pero que poco a poco empezaba a sentarse con normalidad; avanzaban despacio, pero sin entretenerse mucho tiempo. Así pasaron cerca de tres horas, hasta que el día los alcanzó de nuevo, llegando a una ladera desde la que se podía ver un pueblo cercano.

-Pasaremos por provisiones, el siguiente pueblo está a tres días y será ahí donde nos encontraremos con nuestros aliados. –el príncipe adelantó su caballo hasta quedar al lado del chico, aprovechando que el caminó les daba esa posibilidad. -¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó.

-Si, creo que también serías buen médico. –el humor de Merlin no parecía menguar y por eso mismo es que el heredero al trono le tiene tanta estima.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la comunidad, que al verlos los trató como simples visitantes, algunos tal vez los miraban con recelo, pero la mayoría evitaba cualquier contacto visual. La ciudad tenía el suficiente tamaño para contar con un medico y un representante del reino, mismos que no aprovecharían por lo secreto de la misión. Aun así, Arthur se arriesgó a pedir un poco de medicinas para su desafortunado amigo; las recibió, a cambio de un poco de oro.

Al final decidieron pasar el resto del día y la noche en el hostal más próximo a la salida, bajo nombres falsos y con ropa común, como siempre que viajaban. Dejaron los caballos cómodos y bien alimentados y entraron a su habitación, la misma, con dos camas a los costados. El mago fue directo a sentarse a la cama que usaría, cuando el rubio se le acercó y empezó a quitarle la venda.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo, sonriendo como tonto y mirándolo con interrogación.

-¿No es obvio? –a pesar de que el aprendiz intentó detenerle, quitó sus manos con un ligero golpe, dejándolo sin la vendas en pocos segundos. –Debe limpiarse. –la manera en que comenzaba a actuar le pareció extraña, pero no dijo nada. Usó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, incluyendo lo que le compró al médico del pueblo, dándole un buen tratamiento a la herida, cosa que impresionó a Merlin.

-Esto es más avanzado de lo que debe saber un príncipe. –le dijo con aparente tranquilidad, tocándose el nuevo vendaje y admitiendo que se sentía mucho mejor.

-Hay muchas cosas que te falta por saber de mí, Merlin. –le contestó, yendo a su propia cama.

-Como el hecho de ayudar a un sirviente, cuando debería ser al revés. –soltó sin más, no con la intención de reclamarle.

-Me diste un susto, no podía dejarte así como así, además, me has ayudado tantas veces, que lo creí una buena forma de regresarte el favor, así que no alardees y muéstrate agradecido. –ese gesto provocó mucha felicidad en Merlin, el humor del príncipe pareció volver, quizá por la confianza en revisar la herida del chico. –Y por cierto, a partir de mañana, los roles vuelven a la normalidad. –se recostó y con un bufido le dio la espalda a su sirviente, de cierta manera, ese es el Arthur al que el chico está acostumbrado y le alegraba verlo de ese humor.

A media noche los ojos de Merlin se abrieron por instinto, todo estaba silencioso como todas las noches que conocía, aun así, se levantó con rapidez, saliendo del hostal y alejándose un poco, hasta internarse en los arboles, una vez que creyó que estaba lo suficientemente alejado, se llevó una mano a su frente y usando un poco de magia, aceleró su curación. Podría hacerlo en su habitación, pero tenía mucho miedo de que Arthur lo descubriera y entonces dejara de verlo como un aliado y amigo, cosa que devastaría al muchacho, de ahí tantas precauciones.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur despertó con cierta pesadez, se sentía un poco aturdido por todo lo sucedido en día anterior, pero recordando su misión, terminó por levantarse, encontrando vacía la cama del sirviente. No supo por qué, pero le entró un temor desconocido, uno que lo hizo arrojar las sabanas y salir corriendo a buscarle.

-¿Ha visto el chico que me acompaña? –preguntó al hombre que les rentó la habitación el día anterior, en su rostro se notaba preocupación.

-Desde luego, ha salido muy temprano, al parecer fue a… mire, ahí viene. –por la puerta principal entró el delgado muchacho, con una cesta en su brazo y sonriendo al ver a su príncipe.

-Arthur, conseguí un poco de fruta. –le mostró la canasta, pero al mirar al rubio el encanto se acabó. -¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó, no comprendiendo esa actitud.

-Avísame la próxima vez. –sentenció, dándose la vuelta y regresando a la habitación. El mago se extrañó por la actitud del príncipe, así que sin mirar a otro lado fue tras de él. Al llegar dejó la canasta con algo de fuerza en la pequeña y única mesa del lugar.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Solo fui por comida. –empezó a decir, cruzándose de brazos, hablando con la misma insolencia a la que acostumbraba.

-Recibiste un fuerte golpe Merlin… solo creí… -no continuó, no aceptaría abiertamente que estúpidamente pensó en lo peor, que tal vez lo habían raptado, que los tipos del otro día los siguieron y regresaron a vengarse. Obviamente sobreactuó.

-No soy un niño de cinco años…

-Pues como si lo fueras, se supone que deberíamos estar en camino, no disfrutando de la ciudad como dos turistas. –a estas alturas no sabía ni porqué estaba enfadado.

-Perdóname por pensar que merecías un descanso. –se acercó al rubio, hablándole como su igual. -¿Por qué no dejas de actuar como el niño de cinco años? –lo cuestiono, mirándolo con molestia.

-Recuerda tu lugar Merlin. –le advirtió, mostrándose más reticente.

-Muy bien su alteza, ¿por qué no me pone una correa para que esté atado a sus pies? –esa pregunta provocó una sonrisa irónica en el rubio. –No sé ni el motivo de esta discusión. –para el mago no tenía sentido la exasperación del príncipe.

-Porque me preocupo por ti. –el menor se quedó sin argumentos, notando hasta ese momento que la distancia era más escasa de lo que jamás en otro momento.

-No creo que debas hacerlo… es mi deber protegerte, no el tuyo… -soltó su brazos a los lados sabiendo que esa situación se tornaba un poco extraña.

-Te equivocas… -de pronto el rostro del rubio se ablandó, cerrando la distancia con el más delgado, tomándolo de un hombro y acercando su rostro a una distancia muy corta. –Eres más importante para mi de lo que crees. –el mago tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirarle, creyendo que se trataba de un sueño o algo parecido. –Merlin, hay algo que debes saber. –sus ojos estaban fijos en cada uno de ellos.

-Arthur. –aunque no fue su deseo que sonara como a súplica, ese fue el tono en que dijo el nombre de su señor y fue suficiente para que el otro actuara. Sus labios se juntaron en un delicado beso, al principio torpe, como si no encajaran, pero poco a poco encontraron la forma perfecta de acoplarse, acostumbrándose a la sensación de aquel gesto tan revelador. Sus corazones latieron más rápido que nunca, sus respiraciones se detuvieron por breves momentos y dejando de lado cualquier pretensión, se abrazaron con fuerza y aumentaron la intensidad del beso. Ahora se apretaban contra el cuerpo del otro, besándose con pasión y lujuria, como si dejaran escapar deseos reprimidos por mucho tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento comenzaron a desnudarse, arrojando las ropas a los confines de la habitación, acariciándose como podían, expresando sus deseos de una manera ilógica, entregándose de lleno a deseos carnales; prohibidos y oscuros pensamientos pasaron por sus mentes, sobre todo cuando sus pieles se juntaron con dureza. No hubo momentos para dilaciones, actuaron por instinto, como animales en celo, atrapándose los labios, lamiéndose, mordiéndose, tocándose, excitados desproporcionalmente, como si el orgasmo estuviera en cada uno de sus movimientos. Algunas veces sonrieron como tontos, pero sin parar de entregarse a los brazos de su amante. Por la mente del mago solo pasaba una cosa, sus sueños volviéndose realidad.

Con pasos torpes llegaron hasta una de las camas, se arrojaron sin muchos preámbulos, rodando de un lado a otro en ella, cada uno aprovechaba los momentos en que estaba sobre el otro, sin embargo, pocas veces separaban sus labios, parecía como si trataran de reponer todo el tiempo que no pudieron desenfrenarse de esa manera. Aun así, evitaban hacer mucho escándalo, sabiéndose en un lugar donde podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, aunque extasiándose aún más por ese detalle, parecía más una fantasía que otra cosa. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a experimentar un calor nuevo, uno que les agradaba mucho más que encontrar la forma de explicarlo, sería su primera vez y no dudarían en aprovecharla al máximo.

De un momento a otro, Arthur se encontró sentado en la cama, con un Merlin sentado sobre sus piernas, rodeándolo con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarle, sintiendo la virilidad del chico sobre la suya, como si explotara ante el más mínimo roce de éstas, pero resistiendo lo más posible, tratando de alargar aquello el mayor tiempo posible. Hasta ese momento desconocían cuanto llevaban tocándose de esa manera, pero como si se tratara de su mero instinto, Arthur lamió dos de sus dedos y los llevó a la entrada del joven mago, aprovechando la posición y la necesidad que el chico mostraba de igual manera. Al principio solo introdujo uno de sus dedos, provocando ligeros gemidos en Merlin, pero reprimiéndolos en el cuello del rubio; después metió un segundo, hasta un tercero, logrando que luego de unos minutos, se dilatara la estrechez del mago.

-Por favor… -el más delgado soltó esas palabras con suplica, a las que Arthur no pudo oponerse y con determinación lo acomodó de tal forma que su miembro quedó dispuesto. Claramente ambos lo deseaban, así que con sus potentes brazos, levantó un poco al chico hasta dejar que él mismo y a su ritmo perdiera la virginidad. El mago pudo sentir la invasión, pero al tener la oportunidad de controlarlo y de aferrarse a la espalda del rubio, rápidamente se olvido del dolor y dio paso a una sensación de placer que no hubiera concebido ni en sus más perversas fantasías. Poco a poco empezó un sube y baja sobre Arthur, quien lo tomó de la cintura para volver más cercano el momento y para tener una vista más completa del rostro de Merlin, como si quisiera ver el placer ante tales movimientos. La cama dio pequeños rechinidos de queja, pero no les importó, siguieron con su labor, notando hasta ese momento el sudor en sus frentes, con sus cabellos pegados a la piel y los ojos sumidos en el goce.

Después de unos minutos, Merlin solo tuvo que quedarse quieto, pues fue Arthur el encargado de darle fuertes embestidas, como si quisiera marcarle para que no se olvidara de él en mucho tiempo y unos momentos más tarde, ambos se entregaron al frenesí de sus movimientos, soltándose sin reparos, sin importarles que la cama parecía estar a punto de partirse en dos. El mago se aferraba al cuello del rubio, dejándose llevar. Ambos sabían que estaban a punto del verdadero orgasmo, el momento cúspide de uno de los mayores placeres de la vida. Arthur se mantuvo constante al penetrar a su amado, mientras que el otro siguió ayudando con movimientos más fuertes, deseando que el placer no terminara.

Las cosas dejaron de ser coherentes, la cabeza les dio vueltas y sus mentes se perdieron en el limbo del sexo, aunque sus jadeos fueron reprimidos en lo posible, algunas veces dejaron escapar un grito de placer, que rápidamente se perdía en el olvido. –Estoy a punto… -habló el príncipe entre jadeos y como si ambos se pusieran de acuerdo, sus músculos se tensaron, Arthur apretó la cintura de Merlin y éste su cuello, y con un grito hacia adentro, dejaron escapar en espasmos todo el deseo, el amor y la pasión que acumularon durante todo ese tiempo, ¿cuánto?, es en lo que menos pensaron. El semen de Merlin se explayó en el abdomen del rubio, pero de momento tampoco les importó, solo se recostaron un poco, con el mago en el regazo de su señor, con los cuerpos aún sudorosos y su aliento agitado; luego de unos minutos, Arthur alcanzó las sabanas y cubrió sus cuerpos, cerrando los ojos, dormitando, al igual que Merlin.

Continuara…

-o-

Antes que cualquier otra cosa. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que se cumplan todas vuestras metas, que las cosas mejoren en todos los sentidos respecto de su familia y su persona, que vivan con alegría, paz y amor todo el tiempo que se pueda. Recuerden que las cosas grandes se logran con el trabajo bueno y sincero. Mucho éxito.

Ahora, agradecimientos especiales a **Soy YO-SARIEL**, **princesa_tsunade** y **HEIDE** por sus comentarios del anterior capitulo, saben que me inspiran chicos. También a quienes todavía han agregado la historia a sus alertas o favoritos, pero que no se atreven a dejarme review (no es reclamo ni nada xD) Un agradecimiento especial a **Eternity Dreamer** por sus amables comentarios respecto de mis otros fics y no recuerdo si éste también, pero por si las dudas. Ustedes son parte de esta historia y desde luego se las dedico con cariño y agradecimiento. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.


	7. Claridad

**Claridad**

**-o-**

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta hicieron que Merlin entreabriera los ojos tratando de regresar su mundo de sueños a la realidad, apenas caviló un poco cuando se percató que se encontraba recargado en el pecho de alguien, obviamente no tuvo que pensar más pues el recuerdo de un momento de intenso placer vino a su mente, como si aun no creyera lo que había sucedido despegó un poco su cabeza y la giró hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con los intensos ojos azules de su príncipe.

-Ahora veo las cosas con claridad. –habló Arthur, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro y mostrando una ligera sonrisa; la puerta volvió a ser golpeada aunque esta vez con mayor brusquedad. -¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó el rubio, no moviéndose mucho pero esperando una respuesta convincente para tal osadía, si no estuviera de incognito ya hubiese mandado a reprender a ese hombre.

-Han rebasado el tiempo por el pago que hicieron para el uso de la habitación. –Merlin se levantó hasta sentarse a un lado de la cama, si aquel hombre se atrevía a entrar sin dudarlo se lanzaría por la ventana, el susto en su rostro provocó que Arthur riera más ampliamente.

-¿Temes que nos descubran? –preguntó son burla, levantándose completamente desnudo y yendo hasta la puerta, aunque antes pasó por el equipaje y tomó una moneda de oro, abrió sin miramientos dejando al hombre con la boca abierta. –Esto cubre más de lo que quisiera. –y sin más le cerró al otro la puerta en la cara. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada de su sirviente, quien se sonrojó al verle de arriba abajo. –Aquí nadie nos conoce Merlin, no tienes de qué preocuparte. –volvió a la cama y tomó con suavidad al chico en su regazo.

-No debimos hacerlo. –fueron la primera palabras del mago ante lo sucedido, mirando a otro lado menos a Arthur, quien se pegó a su nuca y le dio un par de besos, de algún modo esa ternura por parte del príncipe no fue lógica para Merlin que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a sus malos tratos.

-¿Por qué no? Era estúpido seguir ocultando nuestros sentimientos. –esa respuesta hizo que el menor se girara y le mirara con el entrecejo fruncido. –Hace tiempo que me confundes Merlin y lo que siento por ti es claro, ¿acaso tú no? –cuestionó, sin soltar de su abrazo.

-Al principió te amé como se ama a un príncipe, luego como a un amigo… y ahora como a un hombre. –esas palabras hicieron que Arthur se sintiera muy halagado y se atreviera a tomar el rostro del otro con suavidad y besarlo ligeramente.

-Ahora que está todo claro, es momento de seguir. –cuando el joven mago escuchó eso se sintió muy alegre, sin duda, aunque se confesaran finalmente su amor, la responsabilidad que les ha llevado hasta ese lugar está en la mente del príncipe de manera constante, lo que demuestra que el amor no pone en riesgo a ningún reino, si es que tienen a un heredero como Arthur.

Ambos se levantaron con premura y se vistieron sin vacilaciones, de vez en cuando se miraban y reían como tontos, acaban de hacer el amor y verse envueltos en la normalidad de sus vidas luego de tan intenso momento es algo que les provoca una sensación de surrealismo. Empezaron a comportarse de manera objetiva, debían seguir adelante con la misión o Uther sería capaz de desollarlos si se enteraba de su fracaso o peor, dejar a Arthur sin herencia. Cuando finalmente estuvieron fuera de la habitación, el hombre que los atendió les dedicó unas miradas de completa vergüenza, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlos a los ojos cuando agradecieron su hospitalidad y se marcharon por los caballos. En cuestión de unos minutos se encontraban en el camino del norte, entrando de nuevo al bosque, pero con una energía renovada y una sensación de paz que no habían encontrado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

De alguna manera para ninguno de los dos fue algo completamente claro, porque, aunque su pensamiento estuvo siempre dado a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro, jamás se preguntaron qué pasaría después; eso se vio reflejado un par de horas más tarde, en medio del bosque, solos y sin saber bien qué decirse; además, tuvieron relaciones sexuales mucho muy intensas, a un grado que tampoco imaginaron, ¿cómo deberían comportarse para con el otro a partir de ahora? Esa pregunta empezó a comerles la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? –el primer valiente fue Merlin, que se atrevió a mirar al príncipe a la cara por primera vez desde que salieron del pueblo, el otro correspondió, aunque fue curioso que no notara ningún tipo de hostilidad en ella, como si de pronto su mirada fuera distinta.

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas a partir de ahora Merlin. –fue la sencilla respuesta del rubio. –Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, ya lo hemos demostrado, tú mejor que yo. –se burló un poco, quizá como reflejo para evitar tanta tensión.

-No fui yo quien suplicó por más. –contesto el mago, poniéndose a la defensiva, como todas las veces que Arthur trataba de ironizar la situación, Arthur soltó una risa sonora y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un sonido de sarcasmo, que resultó divertido al final de cuentas. –Hablo en serio… tu padre jamás permitirá que tu y yo…

-Esas decisiones debo tomarlas yo, no mi padre. –esta vez fue un poco más serio de lo normal. –Aprendí mi lección con Gwen. –eso último dejó sin palabras al mago, volviendo su mirada al camino. -¿Esa reacción fue de celos? –preguntó el rubio.

-Claro que no. –soltó con una risa tonta, desdeñando lo que le preguntaba. –Lo que trato de decir es que algo entre nosotros es peor que si estuvieras con Gwen… -siguió diciendo.

-¿Peor? No entiendo de qué hablas. –respondió el guerrero, mostrándose preocupado. –Lo que siento por ti es muy intenso. –de alguna forma no habló de amor, no porque no quisiera, sino porque sentía que sería poco apropiado decirlo en esos momentos. La intensa mirada de Merlin provocó que de inmediato se diera cuenta. -¡Oh! Los hijos. –afirmó, sonriendo un poco. –Tendremos que hacer algo sobre eso. –esa forma de ver las cosas exasperó al joven mago.

-Arthur, tienes una responsabilidad con Camelot, no puedes solo ignorar la necesidad de tener un heredero. –esta vez habló con algo de enfado, dejando claro que, aunque lo ama, hay cosas que no pueden ser aventadas al olvido, menos para ellos, que tienen una responsabilidad superior a la de un aldeano común. Arthur arreó un poco el caballo para que alcanzara al de Merlin, pues ya se había rezagado.

-Camelot entenderá. –contestó, pero su voz no sonaba tan convincente. –He dado mucho por mi pueblo, aun lo hago y tú a mi lado, ¿es que no podrían entendernos? –esa pregunta la hizo al viento, no solo a Merlin, pues su creciente amor por el mago le ha hecho considerar muchas cosas, incluso a no dejar herederos.

Merlin no pudo contestar, ante esas palabras solo se atrevió a pensar en el amor que le tiene el rubio, de alguna forma siempre quiso escuchar eso, aunque ahora no es lo mismo, pues las consecuencias de su amor prohibido serán muchas y seguro no les gustarán. Sus labios parecieron sellados por varios minutos, Arthur pareció comprender, así que no le dijo nada, se limitó a continuar, solo escuchando el crack de los caballos. Ese tipo de pláticas, por muy raras que sonaran, tenían una razón de ser, pero es eso mismo lo que los llevaría a entender la razón de su creciente necesidad del uno por el otro.

No volvieron a tratar el tema, continuaron el avance por aquel espeso bosque, sin muchas complicaciones para su suerte, aunque sabiendo que entre más avancen más hostil será el recorrido; discutieron algunos asuntos de la realeza, algunas posibles alianzas con otro reinos, las ideas que tenía Arthur para mejorar la economía de Camelot y hasta de todo Albion, aunque claro, sonaban demasiado absurdas en muchos sentidos, aunque para Merlin tenían cierta verdad, pues el Gran Dragón siempre le habló de la grandeza que traería Arthur a todo el mundo conocido.

Al llegar la noche decidieron acampar en una cueva cercana, eso los cubriría del frio, pues siempre que se iba al norte aumentaba y considerablemente. Cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo, ya como una rutina, Arthur se encargó de colocar a los caballos en un lugar donde pudieran pastar, pero al mismo tiempo cubrirse del sereno de la madrugada, mientras, el mago preparó todo para cenar, aprovechando que llenaron sus reservas en el pueblo. En menos de una hora se encontraron sentados de frente con el fuego en medio.

-Siempre me ha gustado como cocinas. –dijo el rubio, provocando que el joven chico lo mirara con incredulidad. –Sabes que siempre lo negué para que no se te subieran los humos y siempre trataras de mejorar. –siguió diciendo, sabiendo que el otro pronto lo reclamaría sus múltiples descontentos con la comida cada vez que salían de Camelot.

-En realidad siempre lo supe. –afirmó, levantando un poco el cuello, logrando una sonrisa en Arthur, de esas sonrisas que siempre ha amado. –Te conozco y mucho. –eso pareció una sentencia o algo parecido, pero nada desagradable para el príncipe.

-Lo sé. –respondió, como siempre, no dejando que el mago tuviera la última palabra, pues en cosas de esas siempre termina siendo su hazmerreír. –Creo que es hora de dormir. –habló un momento después, levantándose e incluso ayudándole a Merlin a recoger algunas cosas. –Ya los lavarás mañana. –le dijo, al ver que intentaba ir a limpiar los trastos.

-Te has vuelto condescendiente. –se atrevió a decir, burlándose un poco, riendo como siempre y accediendo a lo que le dijo el rubio. De alguna forma esas cosas parecían muy simples, pero la realidad es que Arthur ha comenzado a preocuparse más por Merlin, quizá no es tan propio, pero lo siente necesario, no puede permitir que algo le pase, no lo hizo antes y no lo hará ahora, menos cuando tiene un motivo muy grande y poderoso. Como siempre el mago empezó a tender su cama.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó el rubio, mirando como si no comprendiera lo que está haciendo, el aprendiz se limitó a señalar con la mirada, pero eso no satisfizo al príncipe. -¿Es que no dormirás conmigo? –la pregunta parecía hecha con detalle, incluso pudo entender en la voz de Arthur algo de súplica, algo que lo conmovió.

-Eh bueno… yo. –el mago tartamudeó por algunos momentos, aquello le pareció muy raro, no se imaginó que de ahora en adelante tendría que compartir lecho con su príncipe, eso sin duda caía un poco en la bizarro. -¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, como creyendo que tal vez se trató de una broma para aligerar la presión de su misión.

-Te he demostrado lo que siento, ya hemos hecho el amor, ¿por qué no podrías compartir mi cama? –esas palabras le parecieron la de un niño mimado que trata de conseguir lo que quiere con palabras melosas, sin embargo, el otro accedió y no de una manera muy reticente. Cuando empezaron a acomodarse en ese espacio, aumentado por las pieles que usaba Merlin, se sintió muy extraño, como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto, algo que no debía. Pero no podía detener nada, las cosas seguirían su curso, aun si estaban fuera de su entendimiento. Arthur se recostó y sin miramientos lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Todo esto es extraño. –habló el delgado chico, que resintió un poco el peso de Arthur sobre su espalda, a pesar de que tuvo la sensación de sentirse más protegido que nunca. –No podremos hacerlo cuando alguien más esté con nosotros. –esas palabras hicieron que Arthur se levantara un poco y le buscara la mirada, aunque el otro lo evitó. –No es que no quiera demostrar cuanto te amo. –se apresuró a decir, antes de que Arthur le reprendiera. –Pero no podemos hacerlo así como así, al menos hagámoslo despacio. –cuando el rubio recargó su barbilla en su hombro, supo que estaba de acuerdo.

-Entonces tendremos que aprovechar este momento. –empezó a tocarle el abdomen con lentitud, atreviéndose a besar su cuello, Merlin no pudo negarse, sentía la misma necesidad que Arthur por probar una vez más de su cuerpo, de sentirse amado y de amar tan intensamente como pudiera. Entrecerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás para sentir el cuerpo del rubio con mayor solidez. Fue cuestión de segundos para que se girara y entonces se atreviera a besarlo, esta vez poniendo un poco más de iniciativa y menos resistencia. Sabe que no tiene caso resistirse, ambos han demostrado lo que sienten, no debe oponerse.

**-o-**

Fuego. Fuego por todos lados. En su garganta se formó un nudo cuando vio a muchos de sus conocidos perecer, alrededor solo se escuchaban gritos de desesperación y dolor, incluso de muerte, por eso es que se atrevió a seguir avanzando, descubriendo decenas de cadáveres en las calles de Camelot; pudo ver a los lejos el imponente castillo, pero semidestruido, como si muchas catapultas hubiese disparado contra los muros pero de una manera tan destructiva, que prácticamente no quedaba nada del esplendor anterior de la magnífica construcción. A pesar de ello, sus piernas no le fallaron y con fortaleza siguió avanzando, sabiendo que su objetivo estaba claro.

Cuando entró a los pasillos del castillo se encontró con desolación, no había cuerpos de soldados, ni siquiera más fuego, solo un vacío que no pudo comprender, aunque tampoco lo hizo detenerse, sentía la necesidad de llegar a la sala del trono, verificar que su padre seguía ahí, peleando con fiereza para defender lo que por muchos años ha protegido. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se lo pensó un segundo, pero solo para prepararse a ver lo que fuera, golpeó con fuerza y la puerta cedió con facilidad.

Su vista se clavó en el trono, alguien estaba sentado, pero no se trataba de su padre, de eso estuvo seguro. -¿Qué has hecho con mi reino? –preguntó por instinto, atreviéndose a retar a quien fuera que estuviera sentado ahí, aferrándose a su espada y volviéndose más amenazante que nunca. Cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos reconoció a la persona. –Merlin. –soltó en un murmullo, no creyendo lo que veía.

Dio un paso más, pero se detuvo cuando vio escurrir de la frente de su joven sirviente un hilillo de sangre, notó entonces que no estaba sentado adecuadamente y que sus brazos yacían inertes a su lado, fue cuando miró a su rostro que se dio cuenta de su inconciencia, sin pensarlo mucho tiempo corrió a tomarlo entre sus brazos. -¡Merlin, Merlin! –tomó el rostro de su amado e intentó vanamente despertarlo. -¿Qué te ha pasado? –cuestionó, con un dolor intenso en su pecho, uno que jamás había sentido. Lagrimas salieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, olvidando la destrucción del castillo, pues entre sus brazos yacía el ser que más ha amado y que aparentemente está muerto.

-No supiste proteger a tu reino y tampoco a tu amante. –de pronto la voz de Morgana se hizo escuchar a un lado. –Has fallado como rey y como hombre, eres patético. –no comprendió por qué la chica a la que siempre quiso como una hermana le hablaba así. –Este reino me pertenece ahora, tú solo eres un estorbo. –la chica extendió su mano, como si con ello fuera a darle un golpe mortal, aunque Arthur no hizo nada, solo la miró, tan desconsolado como al principio.

-Hazlo… no me queda nada por qué vivir. –las palabras le salieron solas, sintió el odio hacia Morgana, pero tampoco le importó lo que le hiciera, pues se sentía aniquilado, sin esperanzas de nada, solo con la firme idea de morir y alcanzar a su amado Merlin, solo así encontraría la verdadera calma a sus dolores. Cerró los ojos, no quiso ver la mirada asesina de alguien a quien también tuvo la necesidad de amar, aunque solo como a una hermana. Un fuerte sonido lo hizo sentirse perdido y sucumbir el peso de la muerte.

**-o-**

Despertó con un fuerte brinco, aunque pronto comprendió que se había tratado de una pesadilla, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Merlin removerse en su regazo, la calma volvió pronto. –Fue solo un sueño. –se dijo a sí mismo, pero no quedando muy satisfecho, aun así se hundió en la espalda del sirviente, apretándolo un poco, afirmándose a sí mismo que nada le pasará a Merlin o a Camelot. Lo que no le quedó claro es la razón de Morgana en sus sueños, ella siempre se ha mostrado servil al reino, no hay lógica en verla como una mujer malévola. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar. –Nada pasará. –habló finalmente, antes de entregarse por completo al sueño, sabiendo que su misión seguía y que tenía que acabarla, para regresar lo más pronto posible a Camelot y sentirse aliviado, además, tal vez deba empezar a idear la forma de decirle a su padre que se ha enamorado, aunque no de una chica. Que el tiempo corra, el hará lo suyo y cumplirá su deber, pero no sobre el amor a Merlin.

Continuara…

**-o-**

Agradecimientos a los reviews. A Soy **YO_SARIEL** por su lindo comentario, **nakatsu-suichi**, **princesa_tsunade**, **HEIDI** por su cool comentario, **KumikoVangard** a la que le digo que sobre todo se ponga a estudiar xD, espero te haya ido bien en tus exámenes a pesar de estar leyendo este fic. Gracias también a las personas que siguen agregando a sus alertas este fic. Por cierto, a quien no responda a sus comentarios, es porque no tienen cuenta, entonces el sistema de FF no deja, para contestarles tienen que abrir una cuenta y dejar el review con esa. Saludos.


	8. De caballeros y amantes

**De caballeros y amantes**

Una especie de siseo entre las ramas le hizo abrir los ojos de pronto, su instinto de precaución le evitó darse cuenta que su joven amante seguía en su regazo, durmiendo plácidamente, quizá entregado por completo a la seguridad que el príncipe le da; aunque por ahora ese chico rubio se preocupó mucho por el segundo sonido entre los arbustos que les rodeaban, de inmediato pensó en los caballos, así que con extremo sigilo dejó a Merlín y se puso de pie, pero manteniéndose agachado para cubrirse detrás de un árbol y entonces empezar a escudriñar la maleza del bosque, desde luego, su espada en la mano derecha.

Su astucia le valió el factor sorpresa para quien quiera que estuviera cerca de ellos, pues logró ver a una persona que salió de entre los árboles y se acercó hasta donde su amante seguía durmiendo, rodó los ojos al ver como el chico no se movía ni un ápice, lo que le demostraba su falta de precaución y nada de autoprotección; como fuera, a sabiendas de que seguiría igual, decidió actuar y salió de su escondite con tanta lentitud, que sus pies no hicieron ningún ruido, para esas alturas el hombre se inclinaba sobre el incauto Merlín.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –con la espada en el cuello del hombre Arthur hizo aparición y obligó al otro a que se detuviera. –Muéstrate. –le ordenó ya que iba completamente encapuchado, de alguna manera le recordó a los druidas que habitan en Camelot.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos? –el hombre se quitó la capucha mostrando al siempre amigable Lancelot, que con media sonrisa se burló de la astucia de Arthur, que sencillamente bajó la espada al reconocerle, sintiéndose de pronto aliviado.

-Bajas la espada demasiado pronto príncipe. –entonces otra espada se alzó en el cuello del futuro rey, que volteó con cautela hasta encontrarse con un chico de mayor altura y cuerpo de guerrero. Es quizá la primera vez que alguien toma desprevenido a Arthur, después de todo es el guerrero más audaz de toda su tierra.

-Y tú eres demasiado confiado. –esta vez fue Merlín quien habló, sorprendiendo a los otros tres, que miraron al suelo, con un flacucho mago levantando una espada en dirección al recién aparecido que, además, se atrevía amenazar a su príncipe.

-¿A qué estamos jugando? –preguntó Arthur, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los demás. A pesar de ello, se percató muy bien de la astucia del chico, pues no es la primera vez que se muestra vulnerable, pero sale con sorpresitas como ésta.

-Creo que ha sido una excepcional presentación Percival, pero nuestro amigo Merlín nos ha superado a todos. –habló Lancelot, sonriendo a su amigo e invitándolo a que cediera su amenaza, una vez que el tal Percival dejó de amenazar al rubio, fue hasta ese momento que se puso de pie y saludó con efusividad a su viejo amigo, algo que no vio con buenos ojos un ligeramente celoso Arthur.

-Me alegra que hayas acudido a mi llamado, Lancelot. –interrumpió Arthur, interponiéndose entre él y Merlín, saludando con camaradería al otro caballero, mirándolo con respeto y agradecimiento, algo que el otro correspondió de igual forma, provocando una mirada de orgullo en el mago, contento de ver cuánto respeto hay entre los dos, sobre todo al conocer de primera mano la historia que hay detrás de ellos.

-Él es Percival, mi amigo y de quien no puedo encontrar mayor lealtad. –se aprestó a decir Lancelot, señalando al chico más alto, quien con una reverencia saludó al príncipe.

-Perdone mi falta de respeto príncipe. – a pesar de que el rubio es considerablemente de menor estatura, ya ni hablar de Merlín, que en verdad lo veía mucho muy alto, el príncipe se mostró imponente. Lo saludó con normalidad, no sintiéndose afectado por la "presentación" del principio.

-Arthur, llámame Arthur. –le contestó al chico, demostrando una vez más su increíble humildad a la hora de relacionarse con sus súbditos. –Me alegro tenerles aquí y creo que es hora de continuar nuestro viaje, quizá durante este día encontremos al resto de nuestros amigos. –entonces salió la madurez del rubio, provocando que todos obedecieran _ipso facto_. Ellos por supuesto se dedicaron a recoger sus cosas mientras los otros dos iban por sus caballos que habían dejado algunos metros alejados, con la intención de causar verdadera sorpresa en sus amigos, lo que no resultó como realmente querían.

-¿A quién más has llamado? –preguntó Merlín, llamando la atención del príncipe que le ayudaba a recoger las mantas que tendieron la noche anterior, el rubio solo le miró y torció una sonrisa.

-Sólo a hombres de confianza. –afirmó, entre contestando y no a la pregunta del mago que lo miró con interrogación. –No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy seguro que aprobarás a todos, entre ellos está Gwaine, para que te sientas seguro. –habló, demostrando un poco de esa actitud medio celosa de momentos antes.

-¿Noto celos en ti, Arthur? –cuestionó, aunque con un dejó de burla, pues le parecía de lo más tierno por parte de su amado.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, tratando de no hacer mucha algarabía por lo mismo. –No tengo por qué estar celoso, ninguno de ellos es como yo… y estoy seguro de que ninguno podrá deslumbrarte más. –esa afirmación indignó al otro, al menos en apariencia.

-Ahora resulta que no puedo sentirme atraído por nadie más que no seas tú, por el simple hecho de que eres tú. –empezó a decir el chico, deteniendo su labor. –Y yo que creí que lo orgulloso se te había quitado. –agregó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con reproche.

-El orgullo me ha defendido en muchas más ocasiones de las que quisiera admitir. –continuó, esta vez con un tono mordaz. –Aunque no podrás negar que te parece excitante mi manera de ser. –el otro abrió la boca y la cerró casi al instante. –Lo vez, me amas como soy. –sin dilaciones se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. –Y yo te amo por los pucheros que haces, por las veces que me retas a pesar de ser tu príncipe… te amo por recordarme que soy un hombre como cualquiera. -esas palabras sin duda tenían un enorme significado, pues demostró unas de las razones por las que se ha enamorado de él.

-Arthur. –el chico intentó apartarse porque sabe que Lancelot y Percival pronto regresarán, pero Arthur no se apartó, al contrario, obligó a que el otro soltara su brazos y se dejara abrazar todavía más. –También te amo. –dijo finalmente, como si supiera que eso es lo que Arthur esperaba escuchar para que finalmente lo dejara libre, sin embargo, lejos de hacerlo, lo atrajo con su mano derecha y le dio un suave beso. De alguna forma ese momento tan íntimo fue producto de la necesidad del uno por el otro de mostrarse su amor, solo que Merlín fue más austero dadas las circunstancias.

-Estamos listos. –la voz de Lancelot los hizo separarse como dos gacelas huyendo de su presa, aunque aparentemente no vio nada, pues fue un momento después que apareció de detrás de uno de los árboles, jalando a su caballo del bozal y mostrándose con relativa normalidad. -¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, al verlos actuar con prisa, aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue la rojiza piel del mago.

-Nada en realidad. –respondió Arthur. –Vámonos. –aunque el rubio actuó con toda la normalidad, algo admirable, Merlín no fue tan inteligente y denotó que sí pasaba algo, como fuera, Lancelot no insistió en el asunto dado que claramente repercute en el príncipe y no se atrevería a hablar de más frente a él.

Así fue como los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, rebasaban ya la mitad de su trayecto, por lo que pronto empezarían a sufrir desavenencias, esas tierras cada vez se ponían más hostiles y a esa distancia el frío empezaba a calar en los huesos de los viajeros, sin embargo, el ímpetu de Arthur no les permitía quejarse en ningún momento. Durante el día hablaban de muchas trivialidades, Arthur aprovechaba incluso para conocer un poco a Percival y comprobar así que se trata de un hombre justo, leal y servil en toda la expresión, algo que le ganó su admiración; en las noches dormían en camas separadas, lo que no gustó a ninguno de los dos, aunque la insistencia de Merlín en mantener todo en secreto no les dejó otra opción; en algunas ocasiones se escapan de los otros dos y tenían contactos íntimos, como algunos besos y caricias muy pasionales.

Al séptimo día del encuentro hallaron a Gwaine teniendo problemas de faldas en uno de los pueblos en los que se detuvieron a reorganizarse y obtener más comida, tuvieron que salvarle el pellejo, aunque éste ni siquiera se los agradeció, pero pronto se unió a la causa; un día después se encontraron con Elyan, el hermano de Gwen a quien alguna vez le salvaron la vida y que debía obediencia a Arthur sin dudar, sobre todo por proteger a su hermana en muchas circunstancias. Luego de ello ya no hubo más encuentros, aunque con lo seis tenían más que suficiente según Arthur, a lo que Merlín replicó que ni un ejército entero podría destruirlos, claro, todo en señal de broma que causó la risa de todos. Un caso curioso es que Merlín no actuó como el sirviente de ninguno de ellos, de hecho, para nadie pasó desapercibido que Arthur le dio un lugar privilegiado dentro de todos ellos, lo que causó revuelo en Lancelot, que se mantuvo en silencio frente a todo ello.

-o-

Todos seguían con los mismos ánimos, ya se sentían cerca de Geraint, pues según los cálculos de Arthur les quedaba menos de una semana de camino, lo que causó cierta alegría en Merlín, pues el recorrido fue en menos tiempo del que esperaban, al parecer ser pocos y haber llegado desde distintos puntos fue suficiente para apresurar el viaje. Llegó el anochecer, cuando llegaron a otro de los pueblos, Thome, el clima a esas alturas ya es más frío del que están acostumbrados, aunque lo que realmente les causó estupor fue que no se escuchaba mucho ruido en las casas y mientras avanzaron entre las maltrechas calles podían oír puertas y ventanas cerrándose, el crepitar de los caballos pareció ser más fuerte que en otras ocasiones, aunque en realidad fue normal.

-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? –habló Gwaine y el resto sólo le miró, aunque causó preocupación en Arthur, que con lentitud se colocó al lado de Merlín, quien simplemente correspondió con la mirada. Avanzaron un poco más, hasta que un viento helado los hizo erizarse como pocas veces.

-Algo no está bien. –habló Merlín, acercándose todo lo posible al caballo de Arthur. -¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos al pueblo de mi madre? –preguntó a su amante, susurrando lo más cerca del otro, armándose de valor, pues siempre ha estado decidido a proteger al príncipe, mucho más ahora que las cosas han resultado muy bien con él.

-Es precisamente lo que se me vino a la mente. –respondió, pero por más que sus pensamientos parecían nefastos nada sucedió, aunque no encontraron ninguna posada abierta, lo que sin duda los llevaría a acampar hasta el otro lado del pueblo, esa decisión la tuvo el líder de todos ellos casi desde que llegaron, más como presentimiento que por otra cosa, aunque fuese la opción menos factible. Así fue como bajaron de los caballos y se pusieron prontos a sus lechos de esa noche, ninguno de ellos hablaba, casi como si algo les evitara decirse algo alentador, de hecho, hasta empezaron a sentirse más desanimados que nunca.

De la fogata se encargó Gwaine y Merlín, mientras que de las camas cada quien se hizo responsable, aunque para Arthur fue un placer preparar la de Merlín muy cerca de la suya; de alguna forma todos quedaron en círculo a la fogata y lo más cerca posible, pues el frío calaba demasiado en sus pies y manos; Lancelot y Percival ataron a los caballos cerca de donde todos y se aseguraron que ninguno de ellos pudiera alejarse mucho o huir y perderse. Luego de media hora todos se encontraron listos para dormir.

-Merlín y yo nos encargaremos de la primera guardia. –habló Arthur con determinación, a lo que nadie pudo refutar, así que pronto se pusieron a dormitar esperando que nada perturbara su sueño, los dos amantes se sentaron en dos rocas cerca de la fogata, por unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, uno cómplice, pues esperaban a que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente adormilados como para no escuchar nada de lo que pudiesen hablar. Fue Arthur quien decidió romper su alejamiento y tomó la mano del joven mago entre las suyas.

-¿Desde cuándo me amas, Arthur? –no supo por qué hizo esa pregunta el sirviente, pues fue su corazón quien expresó aquella curiosidad, sin que su mente pudiera razonarla e impedir que su boca terminara de hacerla.

-No lo sé con exactitud. –respondió el rubio sin dudar. –Quizá desde el momento en que te conocí, cuando tuvimos aquel percance en el mercado y defendiste a nuestro bufón del día, convirtiéndote claro en mi nueva obsesión. –rió ante sus propias palabras, pues ahora mismo comprendía que ambos estaban destinado desde el principio. –Es realmente curioso, no sé si coincidencia, pero a partir de ese momento no dejaste mis pensamientos. –lo miró con ternura y Merlín correspondió.

-Tenías una manera muy particular de demostrarlo. –siguió el mago, aunque no como reproche, sino más bien como observación y con un tono gracioso.

-Tenía que buscar alguna forma de llamarte, aunque tal vez jamás elegí las correctas, pero vamos, no podía admitir lo mucho que amo tu inocencia, tu torpeza y hasta tu fragilidad. –acarició su mano y lo jaló a él con suavidad, depositando un tierno y rápido beso en los labios del menor. –Ahora eso ya no me importa. –para Merlín fue claro el cambio de Arthur, hablarle de esa forma respondía a su nueva necesidad de amor por él. Cada vez que se separan les da un repentino frío, quizá por el hecho de que no se sienten cómodos si no están lo más juntos posible.

-Me haces sentir… ya sabes… especial. –el mago se avergonzó como nunca y sus mejillas lo demostraron al sonrojarse sobremanera, lo que causó ternura en Arthur que no se contuvo a dar un segundo beso que de pronto fue interrumpido por un fuerte jalón que los sometió con dureza y rapidez.

-o-

Merlín abrió los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose maniatado y amordazado, la preocupación lo invadió y busco al príncipe encontrándolo frente a él y en la misma posición, por fortuna consciente, y aunque trataron de zafarse del amarre ninguno tuvo éxito. Se dieron cuenta que estaban frente a una hoguera, pero no la misma en la que estaban antes de perder el conocimiento, ésta es diferente y en tonos más coloridos que los comunes, como si las ramas que arden fueran de árboles diferentes, incluso el olor que desprenden al quemarse es diferente. No pudieron hablarse y en el momento en que intentaron ayudarse el sonido de unos pasos acercándose los detuvo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba conocerte. –apareció entonces un hombre adulto con ropas muy típicas de un druida, su aspecto parecía sereno, menos hostil de lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. –Las leyendas cobran vida en ti y la esperanza de un mundo mejor resurge de entre las tinieblas, Albión será bendita como raras veces ocurre. –el hombre se detuvo frente a la fogata y pareció mirar el fuego, de pronto, con un solo movimiento de sus manos las mordazas desaparecieron.

-Estás ciego. –fueron las primeras palabras de Arthur, lo que no sorprendió a Merlín quien también se percató, el hombre solo asintió. –No sé de qué hablas, pero no sabes lo que estás haciendo y te exijo que nos liberes al instante. –las palabras del rubio fueron duras y contundentes, pero el hombre solo soltó un bufido.

-La educación de tu padre ha sido incorrecta por muchos años y tu diplomacia ha fallado una vez más. –respondió. –Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, pues la razón de que cambies tus actitudes está con nosotros. –por instinto la mirada del rubio se posó en Merlín, que no demostró nada más que preocupación, pues en su mente se debatía una lucha tremenda, pues sabe que seguramente su magia saldría a relucir en cualquier momento, lo que complicaría todo y eso es lo que más teme.

-Tú no sabes nada de nosotros. –respondió Arthur otra vez, pensando que Merlín se callaba por temor a provocar al secuestrador que obviamente usa magia. –Yo no tengo nada en contra de los druidas, tampoco en la magia, así que te pido que al menos liberes a Merlín. –de alguna forma presentía de lo que se trata todo ello y si está en lo correcto, lo mejor es hablar directamente.

-¡Deberías matarlo! –la voz aguda de una mujer resonó a su alrededor y no fue hasta que apareció del otro lado que ambos descubrieron su forma. –El ejemplo de su padre condenó a toda esta tierra, ¿acaso crees que él será diferente? –notaron que la mujer vestía en ropas más viejas y sucias, aunque en general se notaba de la misma forma.

-Él no es igual a su padre. –respondió el hombre, sin perder la calma, como si sólo se hubiese encontrado con una vieja conocida. –Tu temor es lo que realmente podría condenar nuestro futuro. –sentenció, aunque Merlín pudo notar el cambio de tono en su voz, fue menos respetuoso que al principio.

-El futuro es incierto Vortigern y nada de lo que hagas evitará nuestra extinción. –se giró al rubio y lejos de mirarlo con desprecio, lo miró con un odio de muerte. –Su juventud es nuestra ventaja y debemos asesinarlo. –dio unos pasos amenazantes hacia Arthur con la firme intención de hacerle daño.

-¡No! –el grito de Merlín detuvo la acción de la mujer y provocó una imperceptible sonrisa en el druida.

-¿Crees que evitaras que nos mate a todos? Incluyéndote desde luego. –le respondió la mujer, estirando un brazos y levantando por los aires la espada de Arthur, que hasta ese momento apareció cerca de la fogata, incluidas otras de sus armas. –Atravesaré su corazón de una sola vez y te aseguro que no sufrirá, a pesar de que se lo merece. –Arthur tragó saliva, pero no tuvo miedo, incluso le dedicó una mirada que trató de tranquilizar al mago. La espada se detuvo unos momentos en el fuego y luego salió disparada en dirección a Arthur.

Continuara…

-o-

Listo, otro capítulo. Agradecimientos a quienes han agregado la historia a sus alertas y/o a sus favoritos. Un saludo especial a quienes han dejado comentarios: **Audrey Holmes**, también me encantan estos "cabezotas"; **Soy YO-SARIEL**, como habrás notado hay más cursilería, pero vamos, ¿no actúan así los enamorados? xD; a **Rainbullets**, te agradezco tu comentario, es agradable saber que mis fics hacen sentir bien a los demás, sobre todo en momentos tristes, aunque ahora mismo hay algo de drama xD; Y a **Youko Saiyo**, listo, actualizado y espero te guste xD. No duden en decirme cómo va sucediendo la historia y qué les gusta y qué no, eso me ayuda a darle mejor rumbo a la historia. Saludos y abrazos.


	9. Pruebas

**Pruebas**

La conciencia vino a él tan de súbito como la había perdido, al principio se sintió dolorido por todas partes, pero eso dejó de importarle cuando a su alrededor se encontró con la misma neblina que los cubrió horas atrás, pero con la luz del día esta vez. Se levantó con lentitud y pesadez notando su armadura puesta, al principio pensó en avanzar pero su sensatez lo detuvo. -¡Merlin! –gritó con fuerza y sólo escuchó el eco de su voz, como si estuviera en un espacio muy grande, un cañón tal vez. -¡Merlin! –volvió a llamar, esta vez con un poco más de desesperación.

-¡Arthur! –el repentino grito del susodicho de inmediato lo hizo parar las orejas. -¡Arthur! –el llamado desesperado del sirviente le hizo soltar a la carrera tratando de averiguar de dónde proviene el ruido, pudo ver entonces que el suelo está cubierto de césped muy verde y frondoso, lo que fue raro dado que no ha visto tierras tan vivas en mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó con un nuevo grito, empezando a sentirse frustrado de no encontrarlo con la rapidez con que le gustan las cosas. -¡¿Merlin?! –exclamó al no escuchar una respuesta pronta. -¡Merlin! –de algún modo eso fue desesperante, temiendo por la seguridad de su joven amante y no encontrarle le está preocupando de más.

-Hola Arthur. –de pronto una voz familiar a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse hasta encontrarse con Lancelot, aunque su rostro no mostraba preocupación, más bien satisfacción.

-Lancelot… escuché a Merlin. –apenas le dedicó una mirada desinteresada al que pudo ser su caballero en otro tiempo. –Debemos encontrarlo, me preocupa su estado. –esa fue una orden directa, algo que hizo con naturalidad pues tiene la costumbre de hacerlo y, si mal no se equivoca, él es el líder de esa misión, así que tendría que obedecerle sin objeciones, mucho menos al saber que es su amigo el que está en peligro, una amistad que a veces le provoca celos.

-¿Para qué, para follártelo? –esas palabras, que nunca se hubiera esperado de él, lo hicieron volverse y enfrentarlo con una mirada que podría helar a cualquiera, sin embargo, el otro ni siquiera se inmutó, todo lo contrario. –Vamos, no somos tontos, sabemos lo suyo… y es repugnante. –el príncipe se mostró rápidamente molesto.

-No te atrevas a seguir, o pagarás caro tu insolencia. –sin preámbulos llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, mostrándose amenazante, pues no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que alguien se burlara de su amor por Merlin.

-Igual que tu padre, pero ese es tu error, sus patéticas costumbres es lo que sentenciará tu reino también, no eres diferente a él. –siguió el casi caballero. –Pero dime, ¿qué te hace creer que aceptará tu lío con un sirviente, que además resulta ser hombre y que obviamente no puede darte herederos? –esas preguntas no fueron ofensivas, pero sí obvias y que, aunque Arthur no las dice abiertamente, las tiene constantes dentro de su subconsciente. -Tu pueblo se sentirá traicionado y te dará la espalda, no habrá quien quiera inclinarse ante un rey que los dejará a la deriva. –empezó a moverse alrededor de Arthur.

-No continúes, no quiero arrepentirme de haberte dejado con vida. –advirtió el rubio, temiendo en verdad que el otro siguiera con sus palabras.

-Eres patético. –continuó sin hacerle caso. –No sólo condenas a tu pueblo, sino a ti mismo también, porque sabes, el amor entre hombres está condenado; en el futuro no habrá quien acepte lo que a ojos divinos no está permitido, va contra el plan original. –esas palabras no parecían propias del hombre que conoció Arthur, de hecho, no pensó que tuviera semejante forma de hablar.

-Lancelot no hablaría de esta forma, ¿quién eres? –el otro de pronto se echó a reír.

-Vaya, vaya, no eres tan imbécil como pensé. –la imagen del hombre empezó a desfigurarse hasta que frente a él una mujer de aspecto nada agradable se impuso al rubio y trató de amedrentarlo con una burla no eficaz. –De cualquier manera, ¿qué te hace pensar que Merlin es lo que aparenta? Hay cosas que no sabes de él. –esta vez su rostro se volvió contrito, pero el príncipe no se intimidó.

-Sé lo suficiente para afirmar que lo amo y nada ni nadie evitará que siga siendo así. –bajo ninguna circunstancia dudará de sus convicciones, mucho menos ahora que tiene la idea de que todo está mucho mejor ya que ha aceptado sus sentimientos.

-Pobre Arthur, tan inocente. –la mujer movió una de sus manos y despejó un poco de la neblina, sólo para mostrar a Merlin y Gwaine completamente desnudos y besándose con efusividad, Arthur se quedó helado al principio, pero su sensatez y sabiduría lo previnieron, sencillamente apartó la mirada y la concentró en la mujer.

-Eres una hechicera. –afirmó. –No creeré nada que muestres, eres tan vil como muchos que practican la antigua religión. –aunque la magia sigue estando prohibida en Camelot, Arthur ha sido menos reticente en aceptar que no importa ese arte como tal, sino la persona que los tiene bajo su control, es decir, la magia no es mala por sí misma, sino quienes la practican con fines nefastos.

-¿Vileza? Tu padre es de quien hablas, porque no ha existido hombre más vil e hipócrita. –exclamó la hechicera mostrándose molesta, lo que hizo notar algo al príncipe, pues ella se tambaleó, al parecer encontró su punto débil, uno que mostró sin darse cuenta.

-Tal vez. –respondió con indiferencia, al final de cuentas siente que puede hablar con toda libertad. –Pero han respondido de la misma forma, mi padre es tan indigno como ustedes, ninguno trató de persuadirle de otra forma, sencillamente entraron a su guerra y lo declararon su enemigo… ¿se dicen sabios? Yo no lo creo. –eso provocó la furia de la mujer que arremetió sin contemplaciones contra el rubio lanzándolo por los aires.

-Un día te darás cuenta de la verdad y te acordarás de mí, Pendragon. –la mujer levantó sus manos y recitó unas palabras que Arthur no comprendió, al segundo de terminar sus ojos brillaron en un intenso amarillo que pronto fue olvidado cuando el cielo empezó a rasgarse, una luz enceguecedora lo envolvió por todos lados hasta el punto de creer que perdía el conocimiento, pero esta vez escuchó muchas veces su nombre como un eco interminable y al reconocer la voz de Merlin, tuvo esperanza.

-o-

Cuando el príncipe abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro del mago que repentinamente pareció aliviado, al principio intentó pronunciar su preocupación, pero su voz no salió como hubiera querido y con un gemido intentó incorporarse, siendo ayudado por su amante. Una vez que estuvo de pie se encontró en el bosque en el que acampaban, aunque el resto seguía durmiendo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el joven hechicero, aunque Arthur sólo asintió, pues seguía confundido y desconfiado de que aquello fuera la realidad. –Soy yo, te lo aseguro… has superado la prueba. –entonces el príncipe frunció el entrecejo y lo encaró.

-¿De qué prueba hablas?

-Mira. –señaló alrededor y se encontró con que una decena de rocas del tamaño de un hombre los rodeaban, pero su interés aumentó cuando vio en ellas líneas que asemejaban a runas o al menos eso creyó.

-Gaius me enseñó un poco de esto, creo que dice: Los hombres sueñan y en esos sueños esconden sus miedos más profundos, leerlos es el objetivo y usarlos en su contra es la meta. El resto creo que son hechizos. –el mago se acercó a Arthur como temiendo que algo en él hubiera cambiado o pensando que tal vez habría visto algo terrible. -¿Qué viste? –preguntó sin dilaciones.

-Lo que has dicho, mis miedos. –entonces el rubio pareció empezarse a convencer y sonrió para darle tranquilidad al otro, atreviéndose a tomarlo de los hombros y verificar que él también estuviera bien. –La niebla debió confundirnos y caímos irremediablemente en este lugar. –se giró a los demás y su rostro volvió a preocuparse.

-Creo que estarán bien mientras se superen a sí mismos. –se adelantó a decirle. –Este lugar no daña físicamente, pero tal vez lo haga en el interior. –torció un gesto que le preocupó sobremanera al otro.

-¿Qué ha pasado en tu sueño? –se atrevió a preguntar, esta vez más cerca, sin importarle que cualquiera de los otros pudiera despertar en cualquier momento. Merlin se quedó en silencio e inevitablemente empezó a llorar.

-Te vi morir Arthur. –la conmoción de aquellas palabras hicieron que el príncipe terminara la distancia y lo abrazara con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, no debes temer, no moriré, no en muchos años al menos. –esa ternura sólo es entregada a quien más ama, en cualquier otro momento sencillamente le habría dado un golpe en el hombro y se habría burlado en apariencia. –Son sólo miedos y no debemos aferrarnos a ellos, la vida tiene un propósito y no debemos pasar la vida con preocupación. –se alejó un poco y con toda la normalidad le dio un beso.

-Tu sabiduría acrecienta mi fe en ti. –afirmó el menor, luego de corresponder el beso. –Debemos ayudarles. –con lentitud se separó del cuerpo del príncipe y fue directo a donde Lancelot, el príncipe sintió una ligera punzada pero la ignoró lo más pronto posible, sabiendo que aquella pesadilla solo merecía ser borrada de su mente, pues confía en Merlin, jamás dudaría de él. Así fue como poco a poco lograron despertar a los caballeros, todos parecían confundidos, sobre todo Gwaine, que se puso más pálido de lo normal, lo que hizo pensar a los demás lo difícil que debió ser enfrentarse a sí mismo. Aunque en realidad todos padecieron de igual forma.

Nadie comentó sus frustraciones, mucho menos de las personas que estuvieron en sus sueños, tal vez porque creyeron que sólo se trató de su mera imaginación; volvieron a montar sus caballos y a continuar su camino, no tenían ganas de dormir, sobre todo por el miedo a sufrir nuevas pesadillas. Entre ellos, sólo Arthur pareció indiferente a lo recién ocurrido, su rostro, impávido y valeroso como de costumbre, les dio la fortaleza que necesitaban. No hablaron mucho durante la nueva jornada, a medio día comieron con normalidad y se pusieron en marcha otra vez, para todos estaba volviéndose rutinario. Merlin no se despegaba de Arthur y casi siempre iba tras él, sin embargo, en un momento se distrajo y se retrasó un poco, sólo hasta que Lancelot lo alcanzara.

-¿Has visto algo? –preguntó al mago con intriga, observando a su alrededor.

-Aguarda. –le respondió, bajándose de su caballo y entrando en la maleza sin perder mucho tiempo, se puso a mirar con mayor detenimiento hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, unas hierbas muy conocidas gracias a Gaius y con propiedades de curación muy efectivas contra venenos poderosos, incluso maldiciones. –Esto es suerte. –atinó a decir, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ya lo creo que sí. –apenas soltó un bufido de gusto, había pensado que tal vez se tratara de algo más interesante.

-Si una maldición cae sobre ti, ten la seguridad de que esto te salvará la vida. –agregó el mago, guardando las hierbas y subiendo a su caballo. –Lo que menos quiere Arthur es perder a uno de nosotros y menos si desconocemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. –el rezago fue mayor con la palabrería de Merlin, hasta que estuvieron a varios metros de la pequeña caravana, lo suficiente para no ser escuchados, lo que pareció conformar a Lancelot.

-Mucho menos a ti. –la repentina frase del caballero conmocionó al mago que le miró con detenimiento. -¿Crees que son ciego, Merlin? –preguntó, sonriendo de lado. –Siempre supe que sentías algo por el príncipe, aunque temí que no fueras correspondido, lo que a la larga te atraería dolor y sufrimiento… me alegra ver que no es así. –el sonrojo del chico fue descomunal, sonriendo como idiota y tratando de ocultar su mirada a la inquisitiva de Lancelot.

-Tampoco… tampoco creí ser correspondido alguna vez. –admitió luego de unos momentos, ocultarle algo así a su amigo no tiene sentido. –Pero, tengo miedo… no sé si funcione. –esta vez tuvo la necesidad de consejo, desde que admitieron sus sentimientos a nadie se lo ha contado y ahora parece tener una oportunidad, una que aprovechará.

-No es necesario, digo, habrá dificultades, siempre las hay, pero si el amor que se profesan es verdadero siempre superarán esas vicisitudes. –la sinceridad con que el caballero empezó a hablar causó emoción en Merlin. –Sus ojos los delatan, cada vez que se miran se profesan profundo amor, sobre todo ahora, no he visto jamás semejante necesidad del uno por el otro. –esas palabras avergonzaron al menor, pero se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. –No podrán ocultarlo a nadie y después de esto, te aseguro que tendrán que enfrentarse a todos, incluido el padre de Arthur. –eso volvió serio el rostro del mago.

-Lo sé. –no pudo contestar algo diferente, entristeciéndose un poco por semejante destino. Iba a continuar, pero justo en eso los demás caballeros aparecieron en el camino, Arthur decidió parar a esperarlos, en su rostro se notaba desconcierto por la repentina desaparición de su amante y uno de sus caballeros. Merlin se adelantó hasta donde el príncipe y le mostró lo encontrado, ante ello el rubio puso cara de orgullo y decidió continuar, no sin antes mirar a Lancelot que sencillamente le dedicó un asentimiento de respeto, correspondiendo de la misma forma.

Cuando la noche llegó se prepararon una fogata, verificando que no hubiera cosas raras alrededor y no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que antes, ninguno durmió con demasiada facilidad, al menos en un principio, pues a escondidas el joven mago decidió soltar un hechizo que les dio calma a las mentes de todos, incluida la de Arthur. Para nadie fue sorprendente que la primera guardia la hicieran el príncipe y su sirviente, mucho menos que se apartaran un poco de los demás y hablaran en voz baja; el disimulo en su relación se volvía cada vez más laxo y los demás empezaban a hablar entre sí sobre aquello, por fortuna, nadie se sentía ofendido o lo veía como algo imposible, antes bien, se sentían contentos por los otros dos. Al medio día del siguiente día llegaron a Derbeint, lo que les hizo sentirse aliviados, pues dormirían otra vez en camas.

-Los veo mañana temprano para continuar, cada quien es libre de ir a donde le plazca. –dijo Arthur una vez que estuvieron en el hostal donde pasarían la noche. –Sus habitaciones ya están pagadas. –agregó, aunque los demás no esperaban menos. Tal vez irían a una misión extraña, pero por lo menos aprovecharían la riqueza de Arthur antes de cualquier batalla. Todos se pusieron prestos para aprovechar la noche, apenas dejaron los caballos y sus cosas se pusieron a recorrer el pueblo, de alguna forma fue estratégico para pasar desapercibidos, aunque muchos siempre mantenían el _sospechosismo_ sobre cualquier viajero.

Durante el resto de la tarde Arthur y Merlin pasearon juntos por el pueblo, al nadie conocer sus identidades, fue fácil deambular y observar la cultura de reinos más allá de Camelot; esas tierras, aunque poco conocidas, pertenecen a aliados a los que no avisaron de su paso, por mera precaución. Hablaron de muchas cosas, sobre todo de lo que Arthur sueña con hacer con su pueblo, crecer no sólo económicamente, lo que por cierto su padre ha logrado bastante bien; también quiere ver un mundo unido en paz y bien fortalecido. Esos sueños parecían muy utópicos, pero Merlin los secundó, deseando que así fuera, pensando claro en que la magia sería admitida por el rubio y ya no sería vetada para nadie. Los buenos consejos del mago salieron a relucir en varias ocasiones, logrando que Arthur le amara un poco más cada vez que lo escuchaba, atreviéndose el rubio a afirmar que "juntos crearán un nuevo mundo".

La gente del lugar les miraba con recelo, pero nadie se atrevía a decirles nada, mucho menos a acercarse, eso causó intriga en Merlin, pero no dijo nada. Por la noche la joven pareja fue en busca de sus amigos a la taberna más popular de la ciudad, no fue difícil encontrarlos, mucho menos por el escándalo de Gwaine y Percival que sorpresivamente parecieron llevarse mucho mejor con una cervezas bebidas sin miramientos. El ambiente los distrajo de la tensión del viaje y pronto se enfrascaron en charlas sin sentido y juegos en los que Merlin nunca perdió, atrayendo la atención de los lugareños quienes se vieron fascinados por la suerte de tan enclenque muchacho. Sólo Merlin no bebía esa noche y Arthur se mantenía lo más sobrio posible, el resto disfrutaba de cada trago.

Unas chicas, impresionadas por el carisma del joven mago, se acercaron a él una vez que todos los demás parecían distraídos en sus propios asuntos, es decir, compitiendo por saber quién bebe un tarro de cerveza más rápido. –Pero que suertudo eres. –dijo una de ellas, de aspecto risueño y sonrisa descarada. -¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Podríamos aumentar tu suerte. –Merlin, que en ese momento estaba tranquilo, casi se atraganta por la sorpresa, sonriendo como tonto y sonrojándose como nunca por semejante invitación.

-Eh, no, no… gracias. –respondió con cautela, tratando de alejarse de ellas, pero estas se atrevieron a tomarlo de las manos y jalarlo hacia otro lado. –De verdad, no es necesario. –trató de usar toda la fuerza pero le fue posible.

-Cariño, estoy seguro que te agradará. –insistió la segunda, esta vez con un tono demasiado meloso y suplicante. Halándolo con mayor vehemencia, empezaron a alejarlo de los demás, al grado de tenerlo casi fuera de la taberna, eso empezó a preocuparle al mago, quien miró al grupo de sus amigos, sobre todo a Arthur, pero todos seguían enfrascados en su diversión.

-Sólo queremos festejar tus victorias. –el chico quiso gritar al príncipe, pero lo que menos quiere es sentirse como una niña indefensa que debe estar bajo la protección de su amante, así que siguió luchando por ser soltado, pero la fuerza de aquellas mujeres fue mayor cada vez y cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontró en el sueño de la calle debido a la fuerza con que lo halaron de una sola vez.

-Me temo que no soy el tipo de chico que buscan. –se atrevió a decir, observando como las otras dos se reían de su caída. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se sacudió las ropas, cuando levantó la mirada las dos mujeres le miraban con vehemencia, eso le causó extrañeza. -¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, pero las otras dos sólo se atrevieron a soltar un grito ensordecedor y de pronto empezó a ser atacado por dos enormes arpías.

Sus pies apenas le alcanzaron para correr por la calle y sin rumbo fijo, sólo tratando de ponerse a salvo de las criaturas; lo espeluznante que se veían fue suficiente para huir despavorido entre las calles, escuchando palabras en la lengua antigua, como si trataran ponerse de acuerdo para acorralarle y atraparle de una vez. Mientras corría pudo sentir por la espalda un fuerte tirón que lo hizo levantarse por los aires, por fortuna pudo resbalar los brazos de su chaqueta y volver al suelo, aunque no con mucha delicadeza.

-No llegarán Emrys, este mundo está condenado al fracaso y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitarlo. –la voz de una de las arpías, más áspera y ruda que cuando se veía como una simple mujer, resonó desde el cielo, en alguna parte que no pudo ubicar. Pudo escuchar los aleteos fuertes y rudos contra el viento, pero parecía que provenían de todos lados, así que sencillamente se arrastró con agilidad hasta sentirse seguro debajo del techo de una casa. Curiosamente nadie en el pueblo pareció notar el ataque.

Cuando creía estar a salvo asomó su cabeza al cielo, sólo para encontrarse con que una de ellas lo esperaba salir y apenas rugió con agudeza se lanzó contra el pobre chico que fue sostenido desde los hombros, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor al sentir las garras del ser enterrándose en su piel, ni siquiera pudo intentar lanzar un hechizo porque el dolor le evitó pensar qué conjuro usar, ni siquiera sus frenéticos movimientos evitaron que lo levantara por los aires, dispuesta a capturarlo. El mago pensó que sería su fin, sin embargo, un grito nuevo y desgarrador surcó por los cielos y apenas levantó la mirada vio una lanza clavada en el costado de la arpía; agradeció por un instante, pero luego se arrepintió cuando fue soltado a una altura considerable, el viento pasó por su rostro con velocidad y en menos de lo que creyó se halló en el suelo tratando de no gritar de dolor.

-¡Merlin! –la voz asustada de Arthur le hizo sentirse aliviado, pero no lo suficiente para mitigar el dolor físico. Junto al rubio llegaron el resto de caballeros, todos con el rostro de espanto y más blancos que la luna iluminando su rostro, incluso parecían sobrios otra vez.

-Arthur. –la voz del mago fue lastimera y apenas pudo percibir cómo el príncipe lo sostenía en su regazo, después todo fue oscuridad. En su mente se perdió la realidad, hasta que pronto lo asaltaron sueños extraños, unos en los que Camelot era atacado y Morgana se alzaba como la nueva reina de todas esas tierras; él se vio como simple espectador de todo ello, con un Uther capturado y tratado como delincuente, encerrado en las mazmorras junto a Gaius. Se formó un nudo en la garganta del chico y temió que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo en verdad.

-o-

Cuando despertó recordó casi de inmediato lo sucedido, quiso incorporarse pero el dolor en sus hombros lo evitó, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una habitación desconocido y bastante bien arreglada, lo suficiente para afirmar que no se trata de alguien pobre. De inmediato saltaron a su mente las arpías y de cómo alguien atacó a una de ellas, aunque su mayor preocupación fue Arthur, muy a pesar de su estado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a obtener respuestas, una chica rubia y de aspecto amable entró a su habitación, se notaba tensa, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de ver despertar al joven mago.

-Te has recuperado con rapidez. –habló la chica, sonando muy dulce a la vista, aunque creando desconfianza en el mago, quien la noche anterior fue engatusado de la misma forma. –Descuida, no soy una arpía, te lo aseguro. –la sonrisa amable de la chica le dio cierta tranquilidad. –Eres el primero que sobrevive a un ataque. –dijo después, sentándose a su lado y revisando las heridas de su hombro, quitando la vendas con suavidad, vendas que por supuesto fueron puestas durante su inconciencia.

-¿Dónde está Arthur? –fue la inmediata pregunta, ni siquiera agradeció el gesto de la muchacha, demostrando su amor por el príncipe de una forma que pocos podrían entender; la rubia sonrió un poco y colocó las vendas en su lugar.

-Descuida, está bien… no se ha despegado de ti en ningún momento. –respondió, moviendo la cabeza a un lado, señalando la esquina de la habitación, ahí yacía el príncipe, recostado en una silla y recargando su cabeza en la pared. –Debe haberse dormido hace un momento. –ahora cayó en la cuenta del porqué la chica hablaba con demasiada suavidad. –Antes de que preguntes por tus amigos, te aseguro siguen con vida, herir a esa bestia les dio la ventaja de hacerlas huir y ojalá que no vuelvan nunca. –esta vez la mujer entristeció su rostro.

-¿Cuántas veces han atacado? –sus cavilaciones lo llevaron de inmediato a hipótesis, no tan descabelladas, pues ya antes ha sucedido que cosas extrañas suceden en los pueblos remotos.

-Hace tres meses fue el primero… aunque todo empeoró cuando uno a uno nuestros mejores soldados desaparecieron, los ataques se volvieron más constantes, sobre todo ahora que el pueblo es más vulnerable, por eso es que nadie sale durante las noches. –se notó la intensa preocupación. –Supongo que nadie te advirtió. –el chico negó con la cabeza. –Creo que es normal, todos tenemos miedo y procuramos mantenernos a salvo nosotros mismos. –torció un gesto desaprobatorio. –No estoy de acuerdo, pero la mayoría prefiere que sean viajeros y no sus familias. –de alguna forma pareció disculparse.

-Descuida, comprendo. –afirmó. Justo en ese momento el príncipe pareció despertarse, casi como si se lamentara haber cerrado los ojos por un segundo.

-Has despertado. –los ojos del rubio no disimularon la intensa felicidad, tal fue su reacción que ni siquiera reparó cuando la mujer se levantó y le hizo espacio para que se sentara en el lugar que ocupaba. Apenas estuvo cerca del mago lo tomó de la mano. –Me has dado un gran susto. –admitió, pero pronto se calló, lo que menos quiere es mostrar esa sensibilidad frente a alguien que no sea Merlin.

-Los dejaré solos y descuida joven príncipe, su amigo está mucho mejor. –con una inclinación ligera salió de la habitación. Merlin cuestionó a Arthur con la mirada.

-Tuve que usar mi posición para que alguien viera por ti, por suerte es discreta y ha sabido callar ante los demás. –sin dudar un segundo acarició la mejilla del menor. –Me has dado un gran susto… otro más. –ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de su travesía, no podían creer que han sufrido más desperfectos que en muchos de sus otros viajes.

-Esas arpías, trataron de asesinarme y me advirtieron de continuar. –se apresuró a decir, siendo feliz de recibir semejante atención de Arthur, pero esperando ser claros en su misión.

-Y por eso es que no debemos detenernos, Geraint está a tres días más si aplicamos velocidad, y por eso mismo es que he decidido que debes quedarte aquí. –el rostro del joven mago de sumió en la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al parecer la preocupación de Arthur le pedía no poner más en riesgo a Merlin. -No quiero que algo más te pase, no me arriesgaré a perderte. –la contundencia del príncipe no fue del agrado de Merlin, quien de inmediato empezó a imaginar la manera de deshacer sus argumentos, él no se iría sin él, no mientras siguiera con vida. Sus miradas se encontraron, casi como si estuvieran a punto de iniciar su primera discusión como pareja, ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a ceder al otro, no si se trata de protegerse.

-Jamás me he apartado de ti antes Arthur, no lo haré ahora. –el rostro del rubio se llenó de orgullo y amor atreviéndose a besarle con efusividad y pasión, una vez que estuvieron separados y con las respiraciones un tanto agitadas se miraron, no hubo más palabras, ni siquiera reproches o intentos de persuasión; se conocen tanto, que ya ni siquiera necesitan expresar todo lo que piensan. Se sonrieron. Bien pudieron expresarse su amor, pero en ese momento apareció Lancelot y el resto de los caballeros, todos con los rostros aliviados al enterarse de la suerte de Merlin.

-Es hora. –Arthur se levantó y como el digno príncipe que es se recompuso en una posición de increíble fortaleza. –Estos ataques no son coincidencia y me temo que los pueblos cercanos a Geraint sufren la misma suerte. –había hablado con la mujer por mucho tiempo y las cosas que le platicó le dieron certeza a sus futuras decisiones. –Partiremos ahora mismo. –algunos miraron al sirviente con preocupación, pensando que quizá sufriría el viaje, pero Arthur los ignoró, pues conoce al chico y aunque quisiera dejarlo por su seguridad, el otro no desistiría y sería capaz hasta de ir tras ellos a hurtadillas. Nadie objetó nada y se dispusieron al viaje.

Continuará…

-o-

Ok, lamento la tardanza, pero heme aquí con otro capítulo. Me disculpo con todo, he recibido una cantidad muy alentadora de mensajes y para compensarlos alargué más este capítulo, a fin de que la historia sea más explícita y pronto pueda concluirla, aunque aún no tengo determinado el número de capítulos totales. Esta vez han sido muchos reviews y me encantaría responder a cada uno, pero tomaría mucho tiempo, a la mayoría les respondo, excepto a los que no tienen cuenta, aunque les agradezco mucho a ustedes también por la molestia. Espero sigan ahí. Un abrazo.


End file.
